My Summer
by Lee Dong Hwa
Summary: Chapter 7 is UP: (Sequel dari This Is Our Story) Sekarang semua berbalik, saat Sehun mulai mencintai Luhan, wanita itu telah pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun untuknya. Bisakah Sehun menemukan Luhan dan membuat wanita itu percaya kalau sekarang dia sangat mencintanya? GS (GenderSwitch)/OOC/ and this is HunHan's World. EXO. RnR please. (Bad Summary)
1. Missing You

**#This is Our Story HunHan Side**

_Seorang __namja __bermata sipit dan berbibit tipis menatap dari kejauhan orang yang dulu dia pernah cintai. Kyungsoo. Siapa lagi kalau bukan __yeoja__ satu itu, jujur saja perasaan Sehun masih ada untuk yeoja bermata bulat hanya saja dia sudah memiliki yeoja lain yang mengisi hidupnya._

_"Sehunie" Panggil seorang __yeoja__ dengan manjanya. Sehun mendongak ke sampingnya dan menemukan seorang yeoja cantik tengah berlari kearahnya._

_"Luhan. Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun saat yeoja yang tak lain adalah Luhan berada disampingnya._

_"Ne^^ sedang apa kamu disini?" Tanya Luhan sambil mencari sesuatu yang sedari tadi dipandang Sehun. Dan tak sengaja matanya menemukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Dan jujur itu membuat Luhan sedikit tersakiti._

_"Mianhae aku masih saja mengingatnya." Bisik Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari pinggir dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu sang __yeoja__._

_"Gwechana, cinta pertama memang sulit untuk dilupakan bukan?" Tanya Luhan._

_"Tapi tenang saja, aku janji akan melupakannya." Bisik Sehun. Luhan melepaskan pelukan namja itu._

_"Jangan berjanji sesuatu yang tidak bisa kamu tepati sehunnie~ aku juga tidak berharap kamu melupakan dia. Aku hanya berharap kamu membuka hatimu untukku dan mencoba menerimaku disisimu." Jelas Luhan disertai senyuman manisnya._

_Sehun terpaku mendengar penuturan Luhan, tidakkah dia sadar seberapa besar cinta Luhan yang diberikan padanya?_

**My Summer**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T **

**Chapter : 1/?**

**It's HunHan World.**

Sebuah keputusan untuk pergi dari _Seoul_ diambil oleh seorang pria berparas tampan dan berkulit putih. Banyak sekali alasan yang membawanya untuk memutuskan hal itu. Salah satunya melupakan seseorang yang dicintainya Do Kyungsoo yang sekarang –tentu saja- sudah bahagia dengan tunangannya. 5 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk melupakan wanita itu tapi sayang 5 tahun itu tak cukup baginya melupakan wanita itu. Walau bagaimanapun hati kecilnya meneriakan sebuah nama, seorang nama wanita yang belakang ini selalu memenuhi kepalanya bahkan melebihi Kyungsoo. Wanita yang sekarang entah berada dimana, wanita yang dulu pernah mencintainya dengan sangat tapi –bodohnya- saat itu dia menyia – nyiakan cintanya. Luhan. Saat ini dia merindukan wanita itu. Sangat merindukannya!

Sehun menghela nafas dan menyeret _troli_ barangnya keluar dari bandara. Mata mencari – cari seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Hoy Sehun!" Teriak seseorang. Sehun langsung mencari asal suara itu dan menemukan seorang dengan rambut hitam yang dicat dengan warna merah yang tidak bergitu kontras.

"_Hyung!_" Ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya saat melihat seorang yang sudah dia kenal. Dia menghampiri pria tinggi itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, kau tau aku sudah menunggumu disini selama hampir 1 jam." Keluh pria itu.

"Ayolah Kris _hyung_… seharusnya kau menyambutku dengan senang bukan keluhan seperti ini." Ujar Sehun.

"Berhenti memanggilku _hyung_. Kita sudah berada di _Melbourne_ dan kau tidak boleh memanggilku _hyung._" Ucap Kris. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sederhana, karna ini bukan _Korea._ Dan mulai saat ini berbicaralah menggunakan bahasa inggris atau aku tidak akan menjawab ucapanmu, kau mengerti?"

"Bagaimana jika _eomma_ mengetahui hal ini." Tanya Sehun dengan nada jahil.

"Maka kau akan mati ditanganku." Ucap Kris sambil tertawa.

Lalu merekapun pergi meninggalkan bandara. Selama Sehun berada di _Melbourne_ dia akan tinggal bersama kakaknya. Dan akan membantu pria itu bekerja di restoran yang sudah dibangun semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tapi untuk seminggu kendepan Sehun hanya ingin berjalan – jalan, berkeliling kota _Melbourne_ dan menikmatinya. Seperti sekarang, Sehun tengah berjalan di sekeliling pusat kota _Melbourne_ sambil menikmati pemandangan. Jujur saja _Melbourne _sangat berbeda dengan _Seoul_, dari mulai tata kota bahkan penduduknya. Bodoh! Tentu saja berbeda. Ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh. Sehun melihat sebuah toko yang bertuliskan _Alice's Coffe Shop_, Sehun tertarik dengan toko satu ini, mungkin karna desainnya yang unik dengan beberapa pajangan menarik didepan toko membuatnya semakin penasaran.

Sehun masuk kedalam dan langsung disambut dengan suasana hangat yang sangat terasa, toko dengan ubin kayu coklat yang sangat menyatu dengan suasanya. Sehun melihat daftar menu dan akhirnya dia memesan sebuah _Espresso Macchiato._

Sehun duduk disamping ruangan yang terdapat sebuah jendela kayu berwarna biru langit yang lembut. Jendela itu dibuka lebar membuatnya dapat melihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Sehun dapat merasakan udara menjelang musim panas yang lembut menerpa wajahnya.

Tak lama pesanannya datang, Sehun langsung menyesapnya sambil terus memandang keluar. Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah bangunan yang mulai dikerumuni banyak orang, mata Sehun semakin lekat menatapnya dan tak sengaja dia menemukan sebuah poster. Dia baru saja mengetahui kalau mereka sedang mengantri masuk untuk sebuah pentas drama.

Setelah selesai dengan _espresso_ yang dia pesan, Sehun keluar dengan tangan yang dijejalkan ke saku jeans. Entah kenapa Sehun jadi tertarik untuk melihat pertunjukan itu. Sehunpun membeli sebuah tiket untuk kursi yang berada di bagian tengah barisan.

15 menit kemudian pentaspun dimulai. Ditangannya ada sebuah buku kecil yang menunjukan jalan cerita, hanya saja Sehun lebih tertarik melihat ke atas pentas yang sekarang sedang memperlihatkan deretan orang yang akan berperan dalam drama kali ini.

Seseorang menyembutkan judul drama yang akan dipentaskan. _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ Sehun ingat kalau seseorang pernah menyebutnya dulu, tapi dia tidak begitu ingat siapa yang menyebutkannya dan Sehun juga sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada panggung.

Beberapa jam kemudian selesai. Semua orang terlihat begitu menikmati drama ini, entah kenapa Sehun merasa kalau dia mengingat seseorang. Sehun menghela nafas, kini seseorang itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Luhan.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari gedung itu. Dia baru saja ingat kalau Luhan pernah menyebutkan drama itu dulu, saat mereka masih bersama, saat dirinya masih berada di _Seoul._ Dia masih ingat kalau saat itu Luhan membicarakan drama itu dan wanita ingin sekali menontonnya.

**~My Summer~**

#Flashback.

"_Kau tau drama berjudul A Midsummer Night's Dream?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyeruput bubble teanya. _

"_Tidak, memangnya ada apa dengan drama itu?" Tanya Sehun sedikit acuh._

"_Itu drama dari penulis ternama William Shakespears, kau pasti pernah mendengar namanya bukan?" _

"_yeah… aku pernah mendengarnya. Kyungsoo pernah menyebutkan kalau dia penulis Romeo and Juliet." Luhan sedikit tersentak saat Sehun menyebut wanita itu lagi. Luhan mendesah. 'Bisakah kau tidak membicarakannya saat aku berada dihadapannmu?' Tanya Luhan dalam benaknya. Tapi kemudian Luhan mengalihkan perhatian dan kembali berujar. _

"_Jadi drama A Midsummer Night's Dream itu menceritakan sepasang kekasih dari Athena yang bernama Hermia dan Lysander. Sebuah kisah cinta yang menurutku rumit… Hermia yang mencintai Lysander tapi tidak bisa dimilikinya, sedangkan diluar sana ada Dementrius yang berusaha mendapatkan dirinya. Dan seorang sahabat Hermia yang bernama Helena tergila – gila pada Dementrius, kemudian dalam cerita ada raja peri bernama Oberon yang membuat sebuah ramuan untuk Dementrius dan Lysander agar mereka jatuh cinta pada Helena membuat ceritanya semakin rumit…" _

"_Kisah cinta yang konyol dan berbelit – belit."_

_Luhan tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari Sehun._

"_Tapi bukankah kisah cinta dalam dunia nyata juga seperti itu? Konyol dan berberlit. True love never runs smooth." Ujar Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum penuh arti, berharap agar Sehun mengerti apa maksud dari senyumannya itu. _

#Flashback off

Sehun menghela nafas saat kejadian itu berputar dalam benaknya dan kata – kata Luhan kembali terngiang – ngiang. "_True Love Never Runs Smooth" _Sepenggal kata yang diucapkan Lysander dalam pementasan drama tadi sama dengan apa yang Luhan katakan padanya dulu...

Bodohnya dia, Bagaimana bisa saat itu dia menyebutkan Kyungsoo saat berada dihadapan Luhan, jelas – jelas wanita itu akan sangat tersakiti. Dan Sehun yakin sekali dia sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti wanita itu. Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan kembali melanjutkan perjalananya. Sehun cepat – cepat kembali ke rumah kakaknya karna perlahan matahari sudah mulai turun dan semburat warna jingga sudah membentang sepanjang langit.

"_Where have you been?"_ Tanya Kris saat Sehun baru saja sampai di kediamannya.

"Aku hanya berkeliling, dan ternyata _Melbourne _menarik."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu kalau disini memang sangat menarik." Timpal Kris. "Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu kita akan segera makan malam." Lanjutnya.

"_Hyung…_ kau memasak?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Kau bercanda? Aku? Memasak? Tentu saja tidak, ada seorang pegawai dari restoran yang membawa makanan kemari setiap hari." Ujar Kris.

"Aku kira kau yang memasak _hyung."_ Ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh dan berlalu memasuki kamarnya, sedangkan Kris menggumamkan kata tidak jelas.

**~My Summer~**

_Melbourne_ sudah benar - benar mengijak musim panas dan banyak sekali orang yang datang ke restoran, Sehun memang tidak bekerja secara langsung disana, dia hanya perlu memastikan kalau semua berjalan dengan lancar dan tidak mendapat komplain dari pelanggan. Menyenangkan memang berada di _Melbourne_, dia bisa bertemu orang baru dengan logat dan ekspresi yang berbeda saat dia berada di _Seoul_.

Restoran ini didirikan dengan konsep yang elegant dan romantis membuat banyak sekali pelanggan yang datang bersama pasangannya, tak jarang ada pelanggan yang menyatakan cintanya atau melamar kekasihnya dengan suasana romantis dan alunan lagu disini. Dan jujur saja Sehun saat melihatnya sangatlah iri, bahkan tak jarang Sehun menertawakan dirinya yang sampai saat ini masih sendiri. Tepatnya masih tidak bisa lepas dari bayang – bayang seorang wanita, tapi jika harus dikatakan ada banyak sekali wanita cantik yang mendekati Sehun saat dia berada di _Melbourne_ tapi hanya ada satu wanita yang kini memenuhi pikirkannya. Luhan.

Dia sudah mencoba mencari tau kemana perginya wanita itu tapi sayang sekali semuanya itu sia – sia, tidak ada seorangpun yang tau. Sehun sempat berpikir untuk pergi ke _China_ dan mengunjungi rumah Luhan yang ada disana, tapi dia sendiri tak yakin kalau sekarang Luhan berada sana. Kalau saja dulu dia datang… kalau saat itu dia bertemu dengan Luhan… dia yakin saat ini dia pasti tau kemana wanita itu pergi.

**~My Summer~**

#Flashback.

"_Sehun… aku akan pergi." Ujar Luhan saat mereka berdua sedang makan siang di sebuah bistro. _

"_Kemana?" Tanya Sehun menatap Luhan. Tapi wanita itu tidak langsung menjawab, dia terlihat berpikir sambil mengigit bibirnya membuat Sehun kembali mengulangi pertanyaanya. "kemana?" _

"_Pergi jauh, meninggalkan korea." Untuk sesaat Sehun tersentak kaget dengan ucapan Luhan. _

"_Kenapa?" _

"_Orang tuaku… mereka ditugas di luar negri dan mereka menyuruhku untuk ikut." Jawab Luhan dengan ragu._

"_Jadi kau akan ikut bersama mereka?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas. _

"_Ini sudah ke tiga kalinya aku berpindah negara. Kau tau… aku lelah…" Ucap Luhan sambil menghela nafas panjang. "…aku ingin tetap tinggal disini, hanya saja aku tidak memiliki sebuah alasan kuat." _

_Untuk sesaat suasana hening hanya terdengar beberapa orang yang sedang mengobrol dan suara musik yang diputar._

"_mereka akan pergi besok." Ucap Luhan memecah keheningan. Sehun kembali mendongak kearahnya. "mereka memaksaku untuk tetap ikut. Hanya kalau saja…" Luhan mengigit bibir tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya. _

"_kalau saja apa?" Tanya Sehun. _

"_Kalau saja kau memintaku untuk tetap tinggal disini, maka aku tidak akan pergi. Hanya saja… kau harus berjanji akan menutup dirimu dari Kyungsoo dan mencoba membukanya untukku." Ucap Luhan. Sehun tersentak pelan. Dia tau, Luhan sedang menahan tangisannya, terlihat dari tangannya yang terus mencengkram satu sama lain. _

"_Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?" Tanya Luhan menatap Sehun, tapi pria itu tidak menjawab dan juga tidak menatapnya. "Mereka akan mengijinkanku untuk tetap tinggal disini jika ada seseorang yang mereka percaya bisa menjagaku." Lanjut Luhan. Sehun masih tidak bergeming, dia terlihat sedang berpikir sambil menatap makanan yang masih ada di piringnya. _

"_Aku akan menunggumu besok di Incheon…" Ujar Luhan membuat Sehun mendongak, mata mereka bertemu. Dan Sehun baru saja sadar kalau air mata telah menganak sungai di pipi Luhan._

"… _aku akan menunggumu sampai panggilan yang terakhir." Lanjut Luhan masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Sehun baru saja mengangkat tangannya hendak menghapus air mata di pipi Luhan hanya saja wanita itu lebih dulu berdiri. _

"… _aku harap kau datang dan memberiku sebuah kepastian." Ucap Luhan kemudian membungkuk dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tercengang. Luhan mendorong pintu bistro itu sambil menghapus air mata yang terus saja mengalir di pipinya tanpa bisa dihentikan._

**~My Summer~**

_Luhan menunggu dibandara dengan wajah yang sangat cemas, tangannya tidak bisa berhenti meremas satu sama lain, Luhan berharap kalau Sehun datang. Aku yakin dia akan datang… Ucap Luhan dalam benaknya. _

_Tapi satu jam berlalu mereka mulai di panggil untuk segera masuk karna tak lama lagi pesawat akan datang. Luhan masih menunggu, walau kini kepercayaannya perlahan mulai runtuh, dia mulai ragu Sehun akan datang, dia kembali berpikir kalau Sehun memang tidak akan pernah bisa melukapan Kyungsoo apapun yang akan dilakukannya. Panggilan terakhir untuk penerbangannya menggema seantero ruangan. Luhan mendesah pasarah. Dia berjalan memasuki pesawat, walau beberapa kali dia menengok kebelakang berharap di detik – detik terakhirnya Sehun akan menunjukan batang hidungnya tapi sayang harapan tinggalan sebuah harapan, Sehun memang tidak datang. _

_Luhan menunduk dan memasuki pesawatnya duduk di salah satu kursi paling pinggir. Tangannya meronggoh ponsel yang berada didalam tas. Luhan mengetik sesuatu kemudian mengirimkannya pada Sehun, setelah memastian pesannya terkirim. Luhan membuka ponselnya dan mematahkan kartu telphone kemudian membuangnya. Dia menghelan nafas. Semoga ini menjadi yang terbaik. Pikir Luhan._

**~My Summer~**

'_Sehun-ah… Senang bisa mengenalmu dan bisa menjadi salah satu orang yang bisa mengisi harimu walau sepertinya aku memang tidak akan bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku sudah pergi meninggalkan Seoul. Terima kasih karna kau tak datang, mungkin jika seperti ini aku bisa melupakanmu, walau aku sendiri tidak tau akan tepatnya aku bisa melakukan hal itu. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke Seoul. Jadi aku hanya bisa berharap kau akan menemukan seseorang yang benar – benar bisa membahagiakanmu. Selamat tinggal.' _

Rentetan kata – kata itu kembali terbayang dalam benak Sehun membuatnya menyesali perbuatannya sendiri. Andai saja saat itu dia tidak egois dan memikirkan Kyungsoo, pasti saat ini Luhan masih ada disampingnya, andai saja saat itu dia tidak berpikir kalau masih ada celah untuknya kembali merebut Kyungsoo, pasti saat ini dia masih bisa berbicara dengan Luhan dan melihat senyumannya. Oh Sial! Maki Sehun. dia kembali teringat senyuman Luhan. Entah kenapa belakangan ini Sehun merindukan senyumannya. Dan Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk melihat foto Luhanpun tak bisa karna dia tidak meliliki foto wanita itu, sama sekali! Jujur saja Sehun menyesal karna tidak penah meminta fotonya dulu… ya dulu… dan dia baru sadar kalau apa yang dikatakan banyak orang memang benar adanya. _Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat._

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Huaaa… maaf author malah lanjutin fic yang ini, entah kenapa ide tiba – tiba aja muncul. Fic ini engga akan berchapter panjang seperti I am a bad girl apalagi My Wishes ._.v **

**untuk fic My Wishes author masih bingung mau dilanjutin gimana, tapi mungkin tidak akan lama lagi akan update dan langsung end *supaya cepet beres* hehehe… karna tidak lama lagi akan menjelang bulan Ramadhan, author mau menyelesaikan My Wishes dengan hutang NC Hunhan sama Kaisoo. Jadi nanti di chap baru My Wishes akan ada NC dua couple itu dan itu NC terakhir yang author buat karna selama bulan Ramadhan author engga akan buat *tentu saja* **

**untuk yang punya usul gimana fic ini dilanjut bisa langsung review^^ jika ada komen dan masukan author juga sangat … sangat menerimanya. **

**So… Review please…. Satu review dari kalian menentukan cepat atau lambat fic ini di update^^v**


	2. My Foolishness

Untuk jawaban dari beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk review ada dibawah setelah cerita.

And Pick one please. TBC or END?

My Summer

Ooc, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.

Ranted : T

Chapter : 2/?

It's HunHan World.

Sehun tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaanya di restoran. Entah kenapa hari ini begitu banyak pelanggan yang datang membuatnya ikut sibuk dan kadang membantu para pelayan membawa makanan atau mencatat pesanan. Lelah? Tentu saja. Tapi setidaknya hal itu membuatnya, sejenak bisa melupakan Luhan. Bukankah selalu ada sisi positif dalam setiap tidakan? Mungki hal itu yang sekarang ada di benak Sehun.

Tapi pagi ini kata - kata sibuk itu sudah tak berlaku karna tadi pagi sekali, dia sudah meninggalkan rumah agar Kris tidak bisa menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke restoran, karna entah kenapa hari ini Sehun ingin kembali berkeliling _Melbourne_, mungkin dia bisa menemukan _bubble tea_. _Shit!_ Maki Sehun. Saat dia membayangkan _bubble tea_, kilasan wajah Luhan kembali muncul, membuatnya kembali dirasa rindu, dan dia yakin sekali, sepanjang jalan dia akan memikirkan wanita itu.

Seperti apa kata Sehun, sepanjang jalan dia terus memikirkan Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas panjang, tepat saat itu ponselnya berdering menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Sehun meronggohnya dengan malas dari saku. Dia menatap sekilas layar ponselnya itu dan kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang. '_Kris Hyung_'

"_Ya! Sehun! Dimana kau sekarang? Kenapa aku tidak menemukanmu di restoran?_" Pekikan Kris terdengar sangat nyaring sampai – sampai Sehun harus sedikit menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Aku butuh liburan _hyung._ Bosan sekali jika aku setiap hari harus berada direstoran, _hyung_ sendiri tau aku sudah bekerja satu bulan penuh disana tanpa liburan, sedangkan pegawai lain, mereka bisa bergantian bekerja." Jawab Sehun enteng sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"_Sehun, kau harus mengerti. Kau tau ini musim panas, jadi banyak sekali pelanggan yang datang. Ayolah… kau harus membantu hyung-mu ini._" Ujar Kris mulai melembut.

Sehun mendesah nafas pendek. Dia tau pasti Kris akan mengatakannya. Sehun masih belum menjawab, dia melangkahkan kakinya terus sambil menatap jalanan sekitar.

"_Sehun, kau masih ada disana?_" Tanya Kris. Sehun masih belum menjawab, dia tengah melihat sebuah toko yang sepertinya menjual apa yang dia cari.

"_Sehun?!_" Kini suara Kris mulai meninggi.

"_Hyung.._ aku akan kembali ke restotan 1 jam lagi." Ucap Sehun sebelum mematikan ponselnya. Dia yakin sekali kalau kini Kris tengah memaki dan merutukinya. Tapi siapa peduli? Sehun terkekeh kemudian menyebrang jalan agar dapat masuk ke toko yang barusan menarik perhatiannya.

Suasana hangat dan cerah khas musim panas langsung terasa di toko ini. Sehun menyunggingkan senyumannya. Dia mulai melihat daftar menu yang ada. Ini dia! Seru Sehun girang tatkala dia menemukan sebuah menu yang sudah tak asing lagi. _Bubble tea_ Sehun langsung memesan _bubble tea _itu dengan rasa kesukaannya, _Taro._

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan – jalan mengelilingi _Melbourne_ sambil menikmati _bubble_ _tea_ yang kini ada ditangannya. Sepanjang jalan, dia banyak sekali menemukan orang – orang yang berlalu lalang menikmati musim panas yang tahun ini sepertinya sangat bersahabat. Cuaca yang tidak terlalu panas dan kadang tiupan angin semilir menerpa membuat orang – orang tidak tahan untuk keluar rumah dan sekedar berjalan – jalan.

Tapi sayang waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Sehun harus kembali lagi ke restoran atau kakaknya itu akan marah besar. Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan jika harus menaiki _tram_ –kendaraan umum seperti _busway_- untuk sampai di restoran kakaknya yang ada di sekitar _Victoria Harbour._ Tak lama kemudian Sehun sampai di restoran kakaknya. Dan dia langsung disambut dengan tatapan tajam dari Kris. Mau tidak mau Sehun harus meminta maaf dan kembali bekerja.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Kris, hari ini restoran semakin ramai. Suasana mulai sedikit ribut dengan obrolan para pengunjung yang menyatu dan memenuhi ruangan. Sehun memijat pelipisnya pelan, jujur saja, dia kurang suka berada disebuah ruangan seperti ini, maksudnya dengan banyak sekali obrolan yang berbaur menjadi satu. Hal itu membuat kepala Sehun berdenyut.

"_Hyung… _aku kebelakang sebentar." Ujar Sehun pada Kris yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Kris mengangguk dan tidak begitu memperhatian Sehun yang sudah mulai pucat karna dia masih sibuk dengan beberapa makanan yang sedang di cek kelayakannya.

Sehun sudah berada di luar restoran. Dia tengah menatap sebuah pelabuhan dengan beberapa kapal besar yang berjejer. Sehun menatap air yang berwarna biru itu, lambat laun Sehun mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Entah kenapa Sehun selalu seperti ini jika berada disebuah ruangan yang disesaki banyak orang. Tidak ada yang tau kapan persisnya dia mengalami hal ini, tapi hal ini bukan sebuah masalah besar dulu, karna dulu…

"SEHUN!" Sebuah teriakan membuat Sehun terkejut. "Cepatlah sedikit! _Hyung _masih memerlukan bantuanmu disini!" Kris kembali berterik dari pintu belakang restoran. Sehun segera berlari menghampiri Kris dan kembali dengan pekerjaanya.

**~My Summer~**

Hari sudah mulai gelap, tak lama lagi sang rembulan menggantikan sang surya, menerangi langit malam ini. Badan Sehun terasa lemas, mungkin karna hari ini dia bekerja begitu keras. Sehun duduk di kursinya dan memijat lengannya bergantian.

"Sehun." Sehun langsung mendongak saat suara kakaknya itu terdengar lagi.

"_Hyung _harus pergi sekarang. Bisakah kau menjaga restoran?" Tanya Kris. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya terlihat berpikir tapi kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Kris sambil menyipitkan mata.

"_Hyung _akan pergi dengan wantia china yang kemarin datang ke restoran bukan?" Kris menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa kalian tidak berkencan disini saja?" Tanya Sehun sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku selalu mengajak Tao untuk datang kesini." Sela Kris cepat.

"Ahh… jadi namanya Tao…" Ujar Sehun dengan nada menggoda. "…bukankah banyak sekali orang yang datang kesini untuk berkencan?" Lanjut Sehun.

"Kau ini terlalu banyak bertanya." Ucap Kris. "Sekarang aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan darimu, jadi mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, kau harus berada di restoran sampai aku kembali." Lanjutnya dengan tegas.

"Kapan _hyung_ kembali?"

"Jam 11 malam nanti."

Helaan nafas kasar di hembuskan Sehun. 11 malam? yang benar saja. Ini masih jam 7. Tapi Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain, akhirnya dia mengangguk. Kris langsung melesat meninggalkan Sehun tanpa kata terima kasih untuk adiknya itu, membuat Sehun kembali menghembuskan nafas kasar.

Sehun tengah berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan menatap beberapa pelanggan yang terlihat menikmati makanan mereka. Entah sejak kapan, selalu ada perasaan senang yang Sehun rasakan saat dia melihat pelanggannya tersenyum saat menyantap makanan yang dihidangkannya. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa Kris tidak mau menutup restoran ini sekalipun sang ibu telah membujuknya.

Suara dentingan bel terdengar menandakan seseorang masuk. Sehun langsung menatap kearahnya. Seorang wanita berambut pirang stroberi yang digerai masuk dengan sebuah pakaian sederhana yang membalut tubuhnya. Sehun masih memperhatian wanita itu yang sekarang duduk membelakanginya. Seorang pelayan datang sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku menu, tapi wanita itu langsung menyebutkan pesanannya tanpa melihat buku menu. Sang pelayang mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dugaan Sehun adalah wanita itu sudah sering datang ke tempat ini. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu. Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar memperhatikan pengunjung yang datang. Pikir Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian peyalan kembali datang kemeja Sehun dengan membawa sepiring _grilled chiken_ dan sebuah gelas tinggi yang Sehun yakin itu adalah jus mangga. Sehun mengangguk, menyatakan kalau makanan itu sudah layak. Sang pelayan langsung membawanya pada wanita yang tengah melamun sambil mengetuk – ngetuk jarinya dimeja itu. Dia sedikit terkejut saat sang pelayan datang membawakan makanannya. Wanita itu terlihat berterima kasih sebelum sang pelayan pergi. Entah kenapa Sehun benar – benar tertarik memperhatikan pengunjungnya satu ini. Entah ada tarikan apa yang membuat matanya tidak lepas dari wanita itu.

Wanita itu terlihat menikmati makannya. Dan tak lama kemudian makanan yang ada dipiringnya itu habis. Sekarang wanita itu tengah memutar – mutar sendok yang ada didalam gelasnya sambil sesekali menyeruput jusnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian wanita itu bangkit dan membayar pesanannya. Dia kembali tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan restoran. Bahkan Sehun masih memperatikannya sampai dia benar – benar hilang dari pandangan.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kenapa wanita itu tak asing lagi di matanya? Sehun yakin sekali kalau mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dan pertanyaan itu akan terus berada di benak Sehun sampai dia menemukan jawabannya.

**~My Summer~**

Hari ini sangatlah panas, sepertinya matahari sudah mulai tidak bersahabat. Hari ini Sehun memutuskan untuk menyalakan pendingin ruangan lebih rendah dari biasanya. Jujur saja dia merasa tidak nyaman jika terpanggang matahari seperti ini.

Restoran kali ini tidak begitu ramai seperti hari – hari kemarin, mungkin karna banyak orang yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman atau pantai dan mengadakan piknik kecil bersama keluarganya. Tapi mungkin hal ini menjadi keuntungan bagi Sehun karna dia tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras.

Sehun hendak berjalan menuju dapur memastikan kalau semua orang bekerja dengan baik, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat seseorang masuk kedalam restoran. Gadis itu lagi. Ujarnya. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di samping sebuah jendela yang di buka lebar – lebar.

Hari ini wanita itu mengenakan sebuah dress berwarna pink muda dengan motif bunga – bunga yang memenuhi kainnya. Rambut pirang stoberinya sengaja diikat tinggi – tinggi kemudian digulung membuatnya terkesan sangat rapi. Dia duduk di salah satu meja yang ada ditengah ruangan, membuat Sehun hanya bisa melihat sebagian dari wajahnya. Jujur saja Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karna jarak diantara mereka yang cukup jauh dan posisi duduk wanita itu yang terkesan selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Sehun.

Seorang pelayan kembali mendatanginya membawakan sebuah menu, tapi untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun melihat wanita itu tidak membuka buku menu dan langsung memesan sambil memamerkan senyumannya. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Wanita itu terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang karna beberapa kali Sehun melihat kalau dia melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya kemudian melirik kearah pintu. Sehun yang penasaran terus berdiri disana sampai akhirnya seorang pria datang menghampiri mejanya.

Wanita itu langsung berdiri dan terlihat mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat sang pria meminta maaf dan mengeluarkan seikat bunga mawar. Wanita itu terlihat memukul bahu sang pria kemudian tertawa renyah. Sang pria mengecup keningnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan. Kemudian mereka berduapun duduk berhadapan dan saling berpegangan tangan satu sama lain.

Romantis. Pikir Sehun. Kemudian dia tertawa mengejek. Kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu kepada Luhan. Sehun mendengus pelan dan merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun kembali keluar dia hendak melangkahkan kakinya tapi sayangnya seseorang yang sedang berlari kecil membenturnya membuat mereka akhirnya mendarat dilantai.

"_Oh… I'm sorry._" Ujar wanita itu sambil bangkit. Sehun yang masih terduduk dilantai melihat telapak tangannya yang berdarah karna terkena ujung meja yang cukup tajam tepat disebelahnya saat dia mencoba menahan agar kepalanya tidak terbentur ke lantai.

"_It's oke…" _Ucap Sehun ramah dan mencoba berdiri "…_Actually I'm…"_ Tapi kata – katanya terhenti saat dia menatap siapa yang telah menabraknya. Wanita yang sudah dua kali ini diperhatikannya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sehun terkejut tapi wanita itu… Luhan.

"Luhan?"

"S-sehun?"

Ucap mereka bersamaan. Kemudian suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Sehun tidak menyangkan kalau wanita yang diperhatikannya itu adalah Luhan, dan semakin tidak menyangka lagi kalau sekarang wanita itu terlah berubah banyak.

"_Oh… _kau baik – baik saja bukan?" Tanya Luhan memecahkan keheningan. Sehun menatap telapak tangannya dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar – benar tidak sengaja." Ucap Luhan merasa sangat bersalah karna melihat tangan Sehun yang berdarah.

"Aku baik – baik saja." Ucap Sehun meyakinkan.

"Em… kalau begitu aku permisi, sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan melewati Sehun menuju toilet.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, tiba – tiba saja dia sulit sekali untuk bernafas. Sehun melangkah keluar dari dapur karna beberapa orang yang mulai memperhatikannya dan segera mengobati luka ditangannya.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun kembali berdiri, berdiri menatap Luhan yang sekarang tengah mengobrol dengan pria yang Sehun asumsikan adalah pacarnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan tertawa karna hal yang diucapkan pria yang duduk dihadapannya itu. Tangan pria itu terulur mengusap pipi Luhan membuat wanita itu terkekeh pelan dan menepis tangannya.

Kalian penasaran apa yang Sehun rasakan? Dia merasa senang, sakit, kecewa, marah dan semua itu bercampur menjadi satu dalam hatinya. Dia senang karna akhirnya bertemu dengan Luhan disini, dia merasa sakit karna ternyata sudah ada orang lain yang mendampingi Luhan, kecewa karna dia jauh terlambat untuk kembali mendapatkan Luhan dan marah karna pria itu dengan seenaknya bisa menyentuh Luhan, bahkan tadi dia sempat mengecup kening Luhan.

Tapi sayang, Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apapun, dia hanya mampu berdiri seperti patung menatap orang yang dia sayangi tengah tertawa bahagia dengan pria lain dan merutuki kebodohannya dimasa lalu karna dengan mudahnya dia melepaskan Luhan, wanita yang begitu sempuna itu.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued or END ? **

**PERTANYAAN **

**Apa ada sequel untuk My Wishes sama I am a bad girl? **

_**-ada tapi nanti tunggu sebulam lagi ya^^**_

**Kok serasa pernah baca ceritanya ya?**

_**-kalau di awal serasa penah baca ceritanya, itu pasti. Karna di chap pertawa bagian awal itu author ambil dari epilog This Is Our Story, bisa di cek kok^^**_

**Apakah ada KrisTao dan Cast yang lain?**

_**-KrisTao sudah dipastikan ada –tapi hanya selewat- cuman untuk Cast lain masih dipertimbangkan^^**_

**Boleh request?**

_**-Tentu saja^^ silahkan.. author akan tampung semua request dari chingdeul semua^^**_

**Kenapa author updatenya lama sih?**

_**-ini dikarenakan author yang sakit dan sekarang dalam proses penyembuhan, jadi mohon dimengerti, fic ini pasti dilanjut kok cuman maaf sekali kalau agak lama…**_

**Annyeong chingudeul^^ Akhirnya author bisa update lagi nih^^ sekarang udah jauh baikan dari pada kemarin waktu upload My Wishes. Maaf kalau chapter akhir itu kurang memuaskan, mohon dimaklumli karna author buatnya lagi sakit…**

**Author mau minta maaf nih kalau ada salah – salah kata atau apapun yang author lakukan yang membuat kalian engga enak. Lagi bulan puasa harus saling memaafkan bukan?**

**Fic ini author masih bingung mau dilanjut atau engga, jadi terserah readers kalau mau dilanjut pasti author akan lanjutkan ya… kalau engga author mau buat fic baru ^^**

**And for the last… thanks buat semua yang sudah mau review dan baca cerita author yang engga seberapa ini dibandingkan fic – fic lain^^ author sayang berterima kasih pada semua yang mau baca dan meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk mereview^^**

_**Big Thanks To:**_

_**Shizuluhan, Ohxifa, Tania3424, Aileen Xiao, specialonyou, ssjllf, dearluhan, asroyasrii, OyaF, ByunBaekshin, Zhang Hua, one, KrisBaek SeLay Masterpiece, desty961201, Guest, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Huang Nana Taoris EXOST, WinterHeaven, Name hunhan, baconeggyeol, HunHan Baby, Mey Hanazaki, lisnana1, kyeoptafadila, paprikapumpkin, Hima Sakusa-chan, one, meidy, byun baekhyun, han ah byeol, edogawa ruffy, XiaLu BlackPearl, 0312luLuEXOticS, dian deer, .**_


	3. You Were Mine

Untuk sekedar saran, coba bacanya sambil mendengarkan lagu When I Was Your Man – Bruno Mars^^ Review Please^^

My Summer

Ooc, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.

Ranted : T

Chapter : 3/?

It's HunHan World.

Sehun masih berada ditempatnya berdiri seperti orang bodoh. Satu hal lagi dia juga masih menatap Luhan yang sekarang kembali mengobrol dengan pria berambut coklat itu. Pria itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusak poni Luhan pelan. Dan perasaan sesaak kembali menjalari dadanya. Sehun menunduk, sepertinya lebih baik dia tidak menatap mereka seperti ini atau hatinya akan semakin sakit.

**~My Summer~**

Sehun berjalan kembali masuk ke dapur dan tak sengaja dia menabrak kakaknya yang sedang sibuk berjalan kesana – kemari.

"Sehun!" Kris sedikit membentak tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah ketika melihat Sehun yang tak bersemangat. "ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kris sambil mengguncangkan pundak Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng, kemudian berniat kembali berjalan melewati Kris, tapi pria itu menahannya. "Kau sedang patah hati huh?" Tanya Kris dengan nada mengejek.

"Ini lebih buruk. Aku tengah tenggelam dalam penyesalan masa lalu." Ujar Sehun tak bersemangat. Kris terkekeh kemudian merangkul pundak Sehun. Dia tak menyangka kalau Sehun akan mengatakan hal yang menurutnya menggelikan itu.

"Jadi ada apa denganmu hah? Coba ceritakan padaku." Bujuk Kris. Sehun mendesah nafas pendek, dia terlihat berpikir sebelum menceritakannya pada Kris.

"Biarkan aku bertanya. Bagaimana jika orang yang _hyung _cintai, misalnya perempuan yang bernama Tao itu ternyata mencintai orang lain?" Kris hampir saja tertawa terbahak – bahak saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sehun.

"Tunggu.." Ujar Kris sambil menahan tawanya. "…jadi wanita yang kau incar itu mencintai orang lain? Kalian terlibat cinta segitiga? Atau munkin cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan?" dan akhirnya Kris tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia tertawa terbahak – bahak sedangkan Sehun menatapnya datar.

"_Hyung_ kau tau ini tidak lucu." Ujar Sehun dingin. Akhirnya Kris menyerah dia menghentikan tawanya.

"Dengarkan _hyung_-mu ini…" Ucap Kris kembali merangkul pundak Sehun. "… Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya melirikmu, buktikan padanya kalau kau lebih mencintainya daripada siapapun yang ada didunia ini."

Tidakah itu kedengarannya mudah? Tapi ditelinga Sehun itu tidak berarti apa – apa. Bagaimana bisa Luhan percaya pada dirinya sedangkan dulu secara terang – terangan dia menunjukan kalau dia mencintai orang lain. Dan yang paling buruk, Sehun pernah mencampakannya.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" Tanya Kris saat melihat Sehun tak kunjung merespon.

"Bagaimana bisa aku meyakinkannya jika dulu aku sendiri yang membuatnya pergi?" Ujar Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Hey! Masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu tidak perlu diungkit – ungkit lagi. Kau jangan menyerah sebelum berperang seperti ini Sehun!" Kris mulai meninggikan suaranya. "Kau harus mencobanya dulu. _You never know if you don't try!"_

Kris benar, dia tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana reaksi Luhan jika dia tidak pernah mencobanya. Akhirnya Sehun mengangguk kemudian berjalan melepaskan rangkulan Kris.

"Mau kemana kau? Pekerjaan disini masih banyak!" Ucap Kris membuat Sehun berhenti melangkah.

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang _hyung_ katakan, jadi jangan larang aku." Jawab Sehun kemudian cepat – cepat pergi meninggalkan Kris.

**~My Summer~**

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil bersadar di kurisnya. Dia sadar satu hal, kini Luhan tengah sendiri, sepertinya pria itu meninggalkan acara makan siang mereka, tapi hal itu justru membuahkan keuntungan untuk Sehun. Dia menatap piano yang menganggur diatas sana membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Entah apa yang dilakukannya, Sehun naik keatas panggung itu dan mulai memainkan jarinya diatas tuts – tuts piano. Sehun memang sudah mahir memainkan beberapa alat musik tak terkecuali piano. Dan kini matanya bertemu dengan manik hitam yang dirindukannya itu. Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum mengalihkan perhatiaanya kembali pada piano.

Sebuah lagu akhrinya dilantunkannya, lagu yang menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanya saat ini, sebuah lagu dari _Bruno Mars_ yang berjudul _When I was your man_.

**~My Summer~**

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_

Luhan tidak bodoh untuk sekedar mengerti apa maksud lagu ini. Sehun kembali menatapnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan halus jarinya.

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.  
_

Luhan mendudukan kepalanya tak berani menatap mata Sehun. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap Sehun. Tapi tak ada satu orangpun yang dapat menerjemahkan arti dibalik senyuman itu, bahkan Sehun sekalipun.

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_

Sehun mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada piano, sebagian dari otaknya tengah berpikir, mencoba mengartikan apa maksud dari senyuman yang Luhan tunjukan. Tidakah dia mengeti apa maksud dari lagu ini? atau apakah dia memiliki pikirkan yang berbeda dengan apa yang dikiranya.

_Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

Sehun kembali menengok kearah Luhan tapi wanita itu masih tetap tersenyum, bahkan sekarang tengah menompang dagunya sambil menatapnya. Sehun semakin bingung tapi tetap melanjutkan permainannya.

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know…_

Sehun kembali menatapnya, tatapan yang memancarkan penyesalan yang mendalam. Dan seketika itu juga raut wajah Luhan kembali berubah. Sebuah kilasan masa lalu terlintas dibenaknya membuat Luhan kembali menunduk dan memejamkan mata.

_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

Luhan terlihat mendengus, tapi Sehun tak begitu yakin karena Luhan menundukan wajahnya. Tapi kemudian dia kembali mendongak dan membuat mata mereka bertemu, Luhan kembali tersenyum. Tapi senyuman ini berbeda, sangat berbeda dengan senyuman yang tadi dia berikan.

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man_

Dan tiba – tiba saja Luhan bangkit dan menatapnya sambil membungkuk tak kentara dan pergi meninggalkan kursinya.

Sehun yang terlalu terkejut hanya bisa mematung di kursinya tanpa mengetahui apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya. Reaksi Luhan terlalu membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada semua pengunjung yang bertepuk tangan. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang bersorak untuknya. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan Kris. Pria itu menatapnya dengan mata yang disipitkan kemudian dia berujar pelan, tapi Sehun mengerti apa yang _hyung_-nya katakan, dari gerakan mulutnya yang cukup jelas.

'_Kenapa kau diam bodoh?! Kejar dia!'_

Sehun mengangguk kemudian segera meninggalkan panggung. Dia berlari keluar lewat pintu belakang karena dia tidak mau disangka aneh oleh para pengunjung. Dan tak lama kemudian dia menemukan Luhan yang tengah berdiri dipinggir jalan, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu taksi.

"Luhan." Panggil Sehun membuat wanita itu mendongak. Sehun yakin sekali untuk sesaat Luhan semapat terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Hallo Sehun." Sapa Luhan terdengar sangat ramah. Sehun berjalan gugup kearahnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sehun sudah berada dihadapannya, tapi dia masih bingung apa yang harus dikatakan pada Luhan, dia terlalu… entahlah gugup mungkin.

"Em… sudah lama tak bertemu, bagaimana keadaanmu?" _apa yang baru saja kau tanyakan Sehun? bodoh! Itu pertanyaan yang konyol._ Rutuk Sehun.

"Benar sudah lama sekali…" Ujar Luhan sambil menatap jalanan yang cukup ramai hari ini. "… dan seperti apa yang kau liat, aku baik – baik saja." Lanjut Luhan sambil terseyum kembali menengok kearah Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk –masih terlihat gugup- tapi kemudian dia menatap Luhan. "Kau terlihat banyak berubah, kau semakin… cantik." Ujar Sehun. Luhan terkekeh pelan kemudian menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke balik telinga.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap dirinya sendiri. "tapi kau benar, aku merasa berubah semenjak meninggalkan _Seoul_, aku merasa…" Luhan kembali menatap jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian kembali berujar. "…lega." Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kau mau menemaniku berkeliling?" Sebuah pertanyaan itu langsung terlontar dari mulut Luhan membuat Sehun semakin bingung dengan Luhan. Dia bertanya kenapa wanita itu tidak marah atau mungkin menghindar darinya, karena menurut Sehun itu yang pantas diterimanya dari Luhan bukan sikap ramah seperti ini.

Tapi bagaimanapun Sehun mengangguk dan akhirnya merekapun berjalan di sekitar _Victoria Harbour._ Lama tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka, sampai akhirnya Sehun memcahkan keheningan itu.

"Em… Lu.. aku minta maaf karena aku tidak datang ke…" Luhan langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf?" Sela Luhan sambil menatap Sehun. "Bukankah itu keputusanmu? Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau tidak datang, bukankah dengan begitu semuanya akan jelas?" Tanya Luhan kembali memberikan senyuman yang sulit dibaca oleh Sehun dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Sehun kembali menggaruk kepalanya dan berjalan disamping Luhan yang tengah menikmati udara musim panas ini.

"Tapi setelah di pikir – pikir aku menyesalinya…" Ujar Sehun membuat ekspresi Luhan kembali berubah menjadi datar. "… aku sangat menyesal karena membiarkanmu pergi." Lanjut Sehun. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Luhan dia masih memasang ekspresi datarnya tapi tanpa Sehun tau tangan Luhan kedua tangan Luhan tengah meremas tasnya.

"Kenapa kau harus menyesal? seharunya kau bahagia, dengan kepergiaanku kau akan bebas mengejar siapapun yang yang kau cintai termasuk… Kyungsoo." Tanya Luhan setelah beberapa lama.

"Tidak itu hal bodoh!" Sela Sehun cepat membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak dan meliriknya sesaat sebelum dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu dulu, seharusnya aku sadar kalau Kyungsoo hanya mencintai Jongin dan tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka." Lanjut Sehun. Luhan terdengar mendengus pelan sambil menunduk.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun tidak langsung menjawab, dia terlihat berpikir sesaat.

"Aku tenggelam dalam penyesalan karena membiarkan seorang wanita yang mencintaiku dengan tulus pergi begitu saja." Ujar Sehun. Tidak ada lagi percakapan karena mereka tengah sibuk dengan pikirkannya masing – masing.

"Lu… bisakah kita…"

"Maaf Sehun." Sela Luhan cepat karena tepat saat itu ada sebuah taksi yang berhenti disamping Sehun. "aku harus pergi, terima kasih karna mau nemeniku. Sampai bertemu lain kali." Ucap Luhan kemudian cepat – cepat masuk kedalam taksi.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, dia sudah menduga kalau akan terjadi hal seperti ini, tapi setidaknya ini tidak seburuk yang ada dipikirkan Sehun, setidaknya Luhan masih mau berbicara dengannya, ya setidaknya tapi satu hal yang tidak bisa lepas dari pikirkan Sehun, sebuah fakta yang sangat menganggu pikirkannya, fakta bahwa Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong^^ Sebelumnya author mau meminta maaf jika banyak typo(s) dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semua yang mau nunggu sequel My Wishes dan I am a bad girl. Author juga mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi yang dengan baiknya meluangkan waktu untuk mereview.**

**Author tidak mau banyak bacot, author hanya ingin menyampaikan, ff ini akan update kilat kalau reviewnya sudah memenuhi^^ maka dari itu Review Please^^**

_**Big Thanks To :**_

_**Dearluhan, XiaLu BlackPearl, baekyeolssi, asroyasrii, EXOLunatics, Park Young Min-chan, Tania3424, meidy, lisnana1, WinterHeaven, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, flawlessaliens, ferinaref, dian deer, Aileen Xiao, baconeggyeol, HunHan Baby, AngelGie HantaoRis, Ohxifa, susisao, Kiela Yue, kyeoptafadila, OyaF, Guest, alya, Shizuluhan, lalakms, Keun Yoon, Oh Hannie, , Hunhanie, Inggan, 0312luLuEXOticS, mitahunhan, MilkHunHan, , sherly TeleWind, siapajaboleh.**_


	4. Different

**My Summer**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T**

**Chapter : 4/?**

**It's HunHan World.**

Sehun tengah duduk disalah satu meja, tak lama lagi restoran akan tutup, beberapa bangku sudah dibereskan dan para perkerja tengah sibuk membereskan peralatan didapur. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat dirinya kembali bertemu dengan Luhan. Jujur saja Sehun berharap Luhan akan kembali datang ke restoran tapi sayangnya sampai hari ini wanita itu tidak terlihat lagi.

"Hey. Kau masih memikirkan wanita tempo hari itu?" Tanya Kris. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menatap kearah jendela.

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya _hyung_." Jawab Sehun tanpa menatap kakaknya itu.

"Siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Kris sambil duduk dihadapannya. Sehun tersenyum sambil menundukan wajahnya. "Kapan kalian bertemu, sejauh yang aku tau, semenjak kau datang ke _Melbourne_, kau tak pernah melirik seorang wanita." Ujar Kris.

"Kami teman lama…" Ujar Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang masih dibuka lebar itu. "…dulu dia pacarku." Lanjutnya membuat Kris tersentak.

"Pacar? Dulu? Saat kau masih berada di _Seoul?"_ Tanya Kris disambut dengan anggukan oleh Sehun. "Lalu jika kau masih mencintainya kenapa kau melepaskannya?"

"Karena dulu aku tak mencintainya" Jawab Sehun. "_hyung _tau, dulu aku sempat cerita kalau aku sangat mencintai seorang bernama Kyungsoo?"

"Dan aku yakin wanita tempo hari itu bukan Kyungsoo?" Sela Kris membuat Sehun mengangguk.

"Dia Luhan, semenjak Kyungsoo bersama dengan Jongin, Luhan selalu berada di sisiku, aku memang memintanya sebagai pacarku, tapi saat itu aku mengatakannya didepan Kyungsoo, aku ingin membuatnya cemburu tapi ternyata itu sia – sia. Pada akhirnya aku malah menyakiti Luhan."

"Kau memang bodoh." Ucap Kris dengan nada mengejek. "Tapi sekarang kau mencintainya, begitu?" Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku baru sadar saat dia tidak ada disampingku. Bodohnya, aku benar – benar tidak bisa melihat ketulusannya. _Hyung _tau, dia bahkan tidak pernah marah saat aku menyebut dan membicarakan Kyungsoo dihadapannya." Ucap Sehun tampak frustasi. "Aku memang bodoh."

"Aku hanya tidak pernah menyangka kau sebodoh itu. Bagaimana bisa kau menyia – nyiakan seorang wanita seperti itu? Tanpa kau jelaskan secara rinci aku sudah bisa menebak kalau wanita tempo hari itu memang mempunyai hati yang tulus." Cecar Kris.

"Aku tau, aku tau, maka dari itu aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku…." Sehun mendesah nafas panjang. "…tapi sayangnya ada pria lain yang menggantikan posisiku." Lanjutnya tak bersemangat.

"Tunggu… kau tidak berpikir untuk merebutnya bukan?" Tanya Kris. Sehun tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam menatap langit yang semakin gelap.

"Jawab aku!" Ucap Kris sedikit membentak.

"Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi _hyung!_ Hanya itu yang ada didalam benakku." Kris mendengus.

"Bodoh!" Ujarnya. "Jika Tuhan menakdirkan kalian bersama, kau tidak perlu bersusah – susah memisahkannya, karena dia sendiri yang akan datang padamu." Lanjutnya kemudian bangkit meninggalkan Sehun yang masih termenung dalam kemelut pikirkannya sendiri.

"Haruskan aku merelakanmu bersama pria lain? Bisakah aku melakukannya?" Gumam Sehun.

**~My Summer~**

Beberapa hari berlalu begitu lama bagi Sehun, setiap hari dia berhadap Luhan akan kembali ke restoran tapi ternyata sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya. Hampir setiap hari Sehun harus mendesah kecewa saat dia menyadari kalau sepertinya Luhan tidak akan pernah kembali ke restorannya.

Sehun tengah berada didapur, dia terlihat melamun sedangkan kakaknya sedang sibuk kesana kemari memerika semua makanan. Kris berdecak lidah saat melihatnya kemudian keluar meninggalkan Sehun yang masih saja melamun.

"Keluarlah." Ujar Kris menganggetkan Sehun. "Keluarlah… dia ada disana." Lanjut Kris.

"Jangan bercanda _hyung_…" Ucap Sehun sambil menengok kearah kaca bulat yang berada dipintu. Dan Sehun langsung menemukan Luhan tengah duduk di tempat biasa.

"Kau akan keluar atau akan kembali mematung sepeti orang bodoh disini?" Tanya Kris sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Tidak tunggu… jangan suruh siapapun mendatanginya." Jawab Sehun cepat kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Kris semakin bingung.

**~My Summer~**

Luhan masih menunggu pelayan datang, tapi hampir 10 menit tidak ada satu orangpun yang menghampirinya. Luhan mencoba memanggil pelayan tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar. Luhan berpikir mungkin ada pelanggan lain yang datang lebih awal darinya. Luhan memutuskan untuk menatap jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki.

Tapi kemudian seseorang menaruh sepiring _grilled chiken_ lengkap dengan jus mangga favoritenya. Luhan yakin sekali kalau dia belum memesan apapun.

"Tapi aku belum meme… Sehun?!" Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati ternyata orang itu Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Luhan masih dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ini restoran kakakku, aku bekerja disini." Jawab Sehun enteng. Luhan mengangguk dan menatap sepiring _grilled chiken_ dan jus mangga dihadapannya.

"Tapi ini…" Luhan menunjuk makanan dihadapannya itu. "…aku merasa aku belum memesan apapun." Lanjutnya kembali menatap Sehun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun menatap makanan yang baru saja dibawanya. "Tapi bukankah ini yang akan kau pesan?" Lanjutnya sambil menatap Luhan. Sehun yakin sekali untuk sesaat Luhan kembali terkejut.

"B-bagaiman akau tau?" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Itu…."

"Kau memperhatikanku?" Sela Luhan menatap kearah Sehun. Entah kenapa ditelinga Sehun dirinya terdengar seperti penguntit mengerikan yang selalu memperhatikan gerak – gerik Luhan dalam diam.

"Tunggu… jangan berpikir yang aneh – aneh, aku benar – benar tidak ada maksud untuk menguntitmu atau…"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu." Sela Luhan cepat. Sehun kembali menggaruk kepalanya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Sehun ragu. Luhan menatapnya sesaat sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ujar Luhan menumpu kedua tangannya di meja.

"Itu… aku benar – benar tidak tau kalau itu dirimu, Sungguh! aku kira kau wanita lain…"

Tapi seketika itu juga ekspresi Luhan berubah. Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mengira aku orang lain?" Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Tidak, maksudku… bukan seperti itu Lu.."

"Aku mengerti…" Luhan kembali menyela terlihat kalau dia tidak ingin membahas masalah ini.. "…kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya." Sehun tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia terlalu bingung menghadapi Luhan dengan sikap seperti ini. Luhan membuatnya terlalu mudah dan sulit disaat yang bersamaan.

"Bolehkah aku…" Luhan menatap makanannya.

"Tentu, maafkan aku telah bicara yang tidak – tidak." Ucap Sehun hendak bangkit.

"Kukira kau akan menemaniku disini?" Tanya Luhan tepat saat Sehun akan melangkah pergi.

"Aku mengira kau tidak ingin ditemani olehku." Luhan mengangguk sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Kau ingin aku tetap disini?" Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Selama kau mau kau bisa duduk disana." Jawabnya kemudian menyuapkan sepotong _grilled chiken _kedalam mulutnya.

Akhirnya Sehun duduk dihadapan Luhan, menemaninya makan. Sehun terus menatap Luhan saat dia menyantap makanannya. Dia terlihat begitu bersemangat, sama seperti pertama kali Sehun melihatnya. Tak lama kemudian mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain, membuat sebuah perasaan kembali menjalar perlahan di sudut hatinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Pertanyaan itu tiba – tiba saja terlontar dari Sehun.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau masih saja baik dan begitu ramah padaku? Kau tau dulu aku sempat menyakitimu."

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Sehun benar – benar sangat penasaran kenapa Luhan melakukan ini. Jujur saja, menurutnya lebih baik jika Luhan menghindarinya bukan mempersilahkannya duduk seperti ini. menurutnya jika seperti itu… dia bisa dengan perlahan melupakannya. Mungkin…

"Bisakah kamu membayangkan jika kondisinya terbalik?" Tanya Luhan kembali menatap Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan jika aku menjadi dirimu?"

Sehun kembali tersentak. Menjadi dirinya? Sehun tidak langsung menjawab, dia terlihat berpikir sesaat.

"Mungkin aku akan menjauhi dirimu, aku tidak akan pernah berhadap kalau kita kembali bertemu. Atau mungkin yang lebih parah… aku akan membencimu."

Luhan tertawa dingin. Dia meletakan garpunya dengan suara kerasa membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut.

"... Tapi aku bukan dirimu. Aku bukan seorang wanita yang dapat membenci seorang pria yang dulu dicintainya walau…" Tanpa Sehun tau, Luhan tengah mencengkram kuat ujung bajunya mencoba menahan tangisan.

"….pria itu tidak pernah mencintaiku. Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya." Ujar Luhan kemudian bangkit.

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa dulu kau tidak pernah bisa mencintaiku... karena kau bahkan tidak pernah mengerti apa yang aku rasakan." Ucap Luhan sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Dia menyerahkan beberapa lembang uang dolar pada kasir dan peri begitu saja.

"Lu… tunggu!" Sehun berusaha mengejar Luhan yang sudah berada diluar restoran.

**~My Summer~**

Entah apa yang dia lakukan, Luhanpun tidak terlalu perduli, yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah pergi menjauh dari tempat ini, pergi menjauh dari kerumunan orang – orang dan menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi seakan – akan tidak mengerti, air matanya terus saja menetes, menganak sungai dipipinya tanpa bisa dihentikan. Beberapa kali dia mencoba menyerkanya tapi itu sia – sia saja.

Tiba – tiba saja tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang membuatnya membentur sesuatu. Dia terkejut saat baru saja tau apa yang terjadi. Dia tau saat ini dia berada didalam pelukan seseorang yang tak lain Sehun. Luhan tidak begitu pelupa untuk sekedar mengingat wangi parfum yang selalu menguar dari tubuh ini.

Dia ingin menarik diri tapi sayang tubuhnya menolak, dia tetap mematung berada dipelukan Sehun. Tapi Luhan sendiri tidak munafik untuk sekedar mengakui kalau dia merindukan pelukan ini, kalau dia sangat sangat dan sangat merindukannya.

"Maafkan aku…" Ujar Sehun.

'_Kenapa kau baru meminta maaf sekarang? Apa aku harus meninggalkanmu baru kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?'_ Luhan tau dirinya memang tidak akan pernah bisa menyuarakan kata – kata itu, seakan – akan tenggorokan selalu tercekat setiap dia akan berujar. Sehun terus mengucapkan permintaan maaf tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Membuat jutaan kalimat terus menuhi benak Luhan tanpa bisa dia ungkapkan.

"Maaf karena aku tidak pernah bisa mengertimu…"

'_Kau memang tidak akan pernah mengertiku, bahkan untuk hal kecil sekalipun.'_

Luhan masih mematung dan membiarkan Sehun memeluknya sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf. Tapi entah kenapa perlahan air matanya kembali turun bahkan semakin deras. Luhan mencoba untuk tidak terisak tapi itu sia – sia, tubuhnya seakan – akan menolak apa yang dia perintahkan. Dia yakin sekali Sehun mengetahuinya karena dia merasakan pelukannya semakin erat.

Untuk sesaat Luhan berpikir ini hanyalah mimpi. Dia tau dulu Sehun tidak akan memeluknya seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa Sehun memeluknya jika yang ada dibenak pria itu hanyalah Kyungsoo. Bahkan Luhan tidak pernah –bahkan untuk sekedar- berharap Sehun akan memeluknya dan dia juga tidak mau bersikap egois dan memaksakan apa yang dia hendaki.

Tapi kali ini… bolehkan dia berharap sedikit saja dan bersikap egois? biarkan dia menikmati rasa hangat pelukan ini, menikmati aroma tubuh yang selama 5 tahun ini dirindukannya. Luhan menarik sedikit tubuhnya agar dapat melihat Sehun dari dekat. Hati Luhan kembali terenyuh, dia tidak pernah melihat Sehun sedekat ini, dia tidak pernah melihat Sehun menatapnya seperti itu. Perlahan tangannya terulur dan dengan ragu menyentuh pipi Sehun.

Tapi seakan – akan saja dia baru tersentak bangun dari mimpinya. Seakan – akan dunia baru saja menghempaskannya kembali membentur tanah dengan kasar dan mengembalikannya pada dunia nyata.

Kedua orang itu tersentak saat menatap sebuah logam perak berbentuk bulat dengan sebuah mutiara mungil, melingkar dijari manis Luhan.

Sehun perlahan menarik tangan itu dari pipinya dan menatap beda itu. Luhan dapat melihat dari sorot mata Sehun kalau dirinya terkejut, mungkin ada sedikit rasa kecewa. Dengan cepat Luhan menarik tangannya, membuat mata mereka bertemu.

"Lu… kau…" Tapi Luhan menggeleng, dia melangkan mundur mencoba menjauhi Sehun.

"Maafkan aku… aku harus pergi." Ucap Luhan perlahan berjalan mundur, kemudian kembali berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

Bagaimana dia bisa melupakannya? Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan bahwa dirinya telah memiliki seorang tunangan?

.

.

.

**TBC **

**Annyeong^^ sebelumnya author mau minta maaf karena baru update, semua ini dikarenakan modem author yang ngadat tiba – tiba, author bahkan sampai engga bisa bukan apapun -_-v**

**Author mau minta sarannya nih^^ jika merasa ada komentar atau unek – unek buat author boleh kalian utarakan, atau mungkin ada yang punya kritik buat tulisan author, jujur author merasa author butuh di kritik ._. karena author rasa dengan begitu author bisa memperbaiki tulisan author yang engga seberapa ini ^^ and for the last…**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review, author membaca review kalian satu persatu^^ terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang meluangkan waktunya dengan membaca ff ini^^ **

_**Big Thanks to :**_

_**dian deer, asroyasrii, lalakms, Oh Hannie, EXOfan, Aileen Xiao, EXOLunatics, chyshinji0204, HunHan Baby, Ohxifa, Inggan, Tania3424, 0312luLuEXOticS, ayunindha, LuhanDeer, zoldyk, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, ntayunita, , OyaF, Kiela Yue, baconeggyeol, specialonyou, justaguest, RirinSekarini, mitahunhan, flawlessaliens, Devia EXOST, RZHH 261220, meidy, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, lisnana1, sherly TeleWind, RamdaniHunhan, KaiSoo'sChild, baekyboo. **_


	5. You and him

**My Summer**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T **

**Chapter : 5/?**

**It's HunHan World.**

Luhan tengah berada diapartemennya. Dia menatap jalanan yang ada dibawahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya tidak bisa untuk kembali datang ke restoran itu dan bersikap wajar pada Sehun. Jujur saja bukan hal yang mudah bersikap biasa seperti itu dihadapannya, kilasan masa lalu tetap saja terbesit dalam benaknya tatkala Sehun berada dihadapannya.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, ponselnya berbunyi dengan malas dia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja. Sebuah nama tertulis disana. Riley. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum menerima panggilan itu.

"Hallo"

"_Kau terdengar sedang sedih, ada apa denganmu?"_

Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia memang tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari Riley.

"Aku baik – baik saja, hanya sedang benar – benar bosan."

"_Kalau begitu keluarlah. Sekarang aku berada didepan apartemenmu."_

Luhan segera keluar dan langsung meniki lift menuju dasar. Tak lama kemudian matanya memang benar – benar menemukan Riley berada didepan apartemennya dengan tangan yang dijejalkan kedalam sakunya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat sangat rapi dan kaca matanya sedikit turun.

"Hai." Sapa Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia berlari kecil keluar dari apartemen.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Kau tidak sibuk di rumah sakit sana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hei… jangan membahas masalah itu, aku tau kau sedang bosan maka dari itu aku datang kesini." Tanpa Luhan tau Riley mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar dari balik punggungnya. Luhan tersenyum dan menerima bunga itu. Tapi kemudian Riley merendahkan tubuhnya dan menunjun – nunjuk pipinya. Luhan yang tau apa maksud itu segera mengecup pipi pria yang sekarang sudah mendapat gelar dokter itu.

"_I Love you sweetheart._" Bisik Riley kemudian merangkul tubuhnya. Seketika itu tubuh Luhan membeku. Kejadian itu kembali terlintas di benak Luhan membuatnya kembali mengingat Sehun.

"Apa kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Riley membuat Luhan tersentak dan mengangguk kaku.

Sepanjang jalan Luhan membiarkan Riley merangkulnya dan pria itu terus bercerita tetang pasiennya dan semua pekerjaanya dirumah sakit. Luhan mencoba menanggapinya dan menyimak apa yang dia katakan tapi kadang pikirkannya kembali pada seorang pria. Sehun.

Luhan terus berjalan – jalan mengelilingi _Melbourne_ bersama tunangannya itu. Pikirkannya sudah benar – benar teralih dari Sehun. Kini wanita itu tengah merajuk agar Riley membawanya ke sebuah toko yang sudah lama tidak mereka kunjungi.

Akhirnya Riley menyerah, dia tidak mungkin menolak ajak Luhan. Akhirnya mereka memasuki sebuah toko, dalam hati Luhan memekik kegirangan.

"Aku memesan satu bubble tea dengan rasa taro." Ucap Luhan kemudian dia menatap Riley. Tapi pria itu menggeleng, Riley memang tidak terlalu suka dengan _bubble tea_ karna menurutnya _bubble tea_ memiliki rasa yang aneh.

Tiba – tiba ponsel Riley berdering membuat Luhan menatap ponselnya kemudian mengangguk. Riley meninggalkanya sebentar untuk mengangkat telphone. Tak lama kemudian Riley kembali. Luhan tau apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"_Sweety_ _I'm sorry…"_

"Aku tau, ada pasien yang menunggumu bukan?" tanya Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, aku sendiri tidak mengharapkan ini terjadi disetiap kali kita keluar tapi nyatanya…" Luhan menyentuh lengannya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Pergilah, aku baik – baik saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Datanglah kerumah sakit jika kau mau, nanti aku akan yang mengantarmu pulang." Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengucapkan kalimat itu tapi kemudian saat Riley meninggalkannya, dia pasti menghela nafas panjang dan kembali melamun. Dia memang dituntut untuk mengerti jika kejadian ini harus terulang beberapa kali setiap mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Riley seorang dokter utama di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di _Melbourne_ jadi tak salah jika banyak sekali yang membutuhkannya disana.

Luhan masih menunggu _bubble tea_ yang di pesannya. Tak lama kemudian akhrinya pesanannya datang. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan Luhan keluar meninggalkan toko itu. Dia berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang ramai, sesekali Luhan berhenti di kaca toko untuk melihat beberapa barang yang menarik perhatiannya kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Luhan tidak berencana pulang kembali ke apartemennya karna dia tau, diam disana hanya akan membuatnya kembali teringat Sehun. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengeyahkan pria itu dalam pikirkannya.

Langit mulai meredup, matahari mulai turun. Semburat warna jingga terpantul disepanjang pelabuhan membuatnya terlihat sangat indah. Luhan terus menjejakan kakinya sampai akhirnya dia berada di taman kota yang terlihat cukup ramai.

Luhan duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang menghadap ke sebuah sungai tenang. Perlahan _bubble tea_ yang di genggamnya mulai habis. Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan menghela nafas panjang. Ini yang selalu Luhan lakukan ketika ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya.

Luhan kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap sungai yang sekarang terlihat semakin indah karna adanya pantulah cahaya dari gedung pencakar langit itu. Tiba – tiba saja dia merasakan sesuatu terasa jatuh di pundaknya. Luhan menengok kesampingnya dan menemukan sebuah jaket menggantung disana.

"Luhan?" Tanya sebuah suara familiar membuat Luhan harus mendongakan kepalanya.

Sehun.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Untuk beberapa detik Luhan tidak menjawab tapi kemudian wanita mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk.

Sehun mengambil jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan, membuat wanita itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Untuk sesaat tidak ada percakapan antara mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemerisik daun yang saling bergesekan satu sama lain dan suara kendaraan yang saling berlalu lalang. Luhan kembali menyeruput _bubble_ _tea_ nya sampai habis tak tersisa.

"Kau masih menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun menatap cup plastik ditangan Luhan.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Luhan sedikit gugup. Sehun mengangguk kemudian suasana kembali hening. Luhan mengetuk – ngetukan kakinya di rerumputan sedangkan tangannya memainkan cup plastik bekas _bubble tea _ yang masih ada ditanannya.

"Soal kejadian itu…" Ujar Sehun. Luhan mendongak menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat kaget.

"… aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu. Kau tau belakangan ini aku merasa aku begitu bodoh." Ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh. Luhan mengangguk.

"Sehun, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan masalah itu lagi? Kau tau aku tidak mau… kau tau…"

"Aku tau, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tau kau sudah memiliki pasangan."

Luhan mengangguk kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih jika kau mengerti. Kau tau aku tidak mau kalau dia salah paham."

"Tapi Lu…" Ucap Sehun.

"Ya?"

"Kita masih bisa berteman bukan?" Luhan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi temanku. Kau bisa memegang kata – kata itu." Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku percaya padamu." Kemudian keduanya saling membuang pandangan mereka satu sama lain. Sehun kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal kemudian kembali menatap Luhan.

"Lu… boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Luhan langsung mengangguk dan menatap kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau merubah penampilanmu?" Luhan kembali menatap dirinya sendiri.

Dia menggunakan sebuah _long dress_ bermotif bunga yang dipadukan dengan sebuah cardigan rajut berwarna putih dan menggunakan sebuah heels yang tak terlalu tinggi. Jika di tengok kebelakang Luhan memang tidak berpemapilan seanggun ini. Dulu dia tidak pernah menggunakan sebuah rok ataupun dress. Dia menggunakannya hanya sewaktu – waktu, seperti mengunjungi pesta untuk selebihnya dia hanya akan menggunakan jeans dan sebuah t-shirt atau mungkin kemeja.

"Kau benar. Aku banyak berubah bukan?" Ujarnya sambil kembali menatap Sehun.

"Banyak sekali berubah." Jawabnya menyetujui. "Jadi… apa ini karna ada seseorang yang memintanya?" Luhan terkekeh pelan kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Sebenarnya aku baru 3 tahun tinggal disini. Dulu aku sempat pindah ke _New York_ dan bekerja disalah satu majalah fashion disana." Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Aku menjadi salah satu penulis artikel dimajalah itu." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sungai yang ada dihadapannya. "Mereka memang tidak pernah memintaku untuk merubah penampilan karna mereka tau kalau aku memang seperti ini, tapi kau tau perlahan aku merasa kalau aku menjadi orang 'paling berbeda' diantara yang lain. Mungkin hal itu yang membuatku merubah penampilan." Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Bukankah kau sudah pindah dari _New York? _Kenapa kau tidak 'kembali'?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggerakan kedua jarinya membentuk tanda kutip. Luhan kembali terkekeh.

"Karna aku masih bekerja sebagai penulis artikel, hanya saja sekarang aku bekerja di _Melbourne_." Jawabnya. "Lagi pula sepertinya aku sudah nyaman seperti ini. Mengapa kau menanyakan hal ini? Kau tidak menyukai aku seperti ini?" Sehun langsung menggeleng dan mengibas kedua tangannya.

"Haha… tidak seperti itu. Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini hanya saja…" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. 'hanya saja kau membuatku semakin sulit melupakanmu.' Bisik Sehun.

"Ya? Kau mengatakan apa?" Sehun kembali mendongak kearahnya kemudian menggaruk rambutnya.

"Aku mengatakan, hanya saja aku terlihat sangat berbeda." Luhan mengerutkan keningnya kemudian mengangguk walau dia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin pada apa yang diucapkan Sehun.

**~My Summer~**

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berjalan, Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang karna hari yang sudah semakin gelap. Tentu saja Sehun tidak membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja.

"Seorang wanita tidak boleh berjalan diluar pada malam hari." Setidaknya itu alasan yang Luhan dapatkan yang membuat mereka akhirnya berjalan bersama. Beberapa lelocon sempat membuat Luhan tertawa dan hal itu membuatnya semakin baik. Setidaknya lebih baik dari tadi pagi.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Luhan saat mereka sampai didepan apartemennya.

"Jadi kau tinggal disini bersama orang tuamu?"

"Aku memang tinggal disini tapi kedua orang tuaku tinggal di_ Perth._" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku melanjutkan sekolahku di _Melbourne_…"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak menyangka mereka mengijinkanmu." Luhan mengigit bibirnya kemudian menarik ujung bajunya.

"Mereka mengijinkan karna ada orang yang menjagaku disini." Jawabnya ragu.

Luhan yakin sekali untuk beberapa detik tubuh Sehun membeku. Tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali dan tersenyum.

"Kau benar, mereka akan mengijinkanmu jika ada seseorang yang benar – benar bisa menjagamu bukan?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Cepatlah masuk." Sehun menatap langit. "Angin malam ini sangat kencang." Lanjutnya kemudian menatap Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk kemudian membungkuk. "Terima kasih." Luhan kembali melirik Sehun sebelum benar – benar masuk kedalam apartemennya. Dia sudah masuk kedalam lift tapi kemudian dia terkejut saat jaket Sehun masih tersampir dipundaknya. Luhan terkekeh kemudian menarik lepas jaket itu.

Luhan sudah berada didalam apartemennya. "Apa ini caramu agar aku kembali ke restoran?" Kekeh Luhan kemudian meletakan jaket itu disofa dan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.

**~My Summer~**

Luhan tengah menunggu sebuah taksi dengan tidak sabaran. Dia bangun sedikit terlambat pagi ini, mungkin karna kejadian semalam. _Tidak. Bukan karna itu._ Luhan menyangkal dalam hatinya kemudian mencoba mengenyahkan pikirkan itu dari benaknya karna sebuah taksi berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

Hari sudah menjelang siang matahari sedang terik memancarkan cahayanya. Luhan sedang menunggu Riley yang akan menjemputnya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil yang familiar berhenti tepat didepan kampus. Riley menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan melambai pada Luhan.

"Kau mempunyai rencana hari ini?" Tanya Riley. Luhan mengangguk. Kemudian menunjukan sebuah jaket yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini." Riley mengerutkan keningnya dan meraih jaket yang ada ditangannya.

"Milik siapa ini?"

"Ini milik teman lamaku, kemarin tak sengaja kami bertemu dan dia meminjamkannya padaku. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?" Tanya Luhan hati – hati.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku." Ujar Riley kemudian menyerahkan jaket itu kembali pada Luhan. "Aku hanya terkejut saat kau memiliki teman pria, karna sejauh yang aku lihat kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman pria dikampusmu."

Luhan tersentak. Benarkah? Saat dia berpikir ulang, memang itu yang terjadi. Luhan hanya menganggap mereka sebagai teman biasa dan tak lebih, mungkin karna dia merasa itu untuk menjaga perasaan Riley.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau bermain dengan teman priamu yang lain, aku bukan anak muda yang dengan mudahnya cemburu karna hal seperti itu." Lanjut Riley kemudian sambil melajukan mobilnya. "Jangan terlalu mementingkan perasaan orang lain seperti itu Lu… pikirkan dirimu juga."

Luhan menundukan kepalanya terlihat sedang berpikir dengan apa yang diucapkan Ian. Benarkan dia terlalu mementingkan perasaan orang lain?

"Jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, aku kehilangan wajah cantikmu." Riley mulai menggodanya lagi. Luhan memukul pelan lengan Riley. "Awww.. sakit. Bagaimana bisa kau memukulku seperti itu?" Hal itu membuat Luhan kembali tertawa. "Bukankah lebih baik jika kau tertawa? _So,_ Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan kalau ingin mengembalikan jaket ini? Sekarang katakan kemana aku harus membawamu?"

"_Estate."_ Jawabnya singkat.

Luhan menjelaskan bahwa temannya itu adalah adik dari pemilik retoran tersebut. Riley mengangguk dan langsung menuju tempat itu.

"Kenapa kita tidak sekalian makan disana?" Usul Riley.

"Kau benar. Aku juga sudah sangat lapar." Ujar Luhan menyetujui ajakannya.

**~My Summer~**

"Apa anda tau adik dari pemilik restoran ini? namanya Sehun." Tanya Luhan pada pelayan.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengannya? Katakan saja kalau Luhan ingin bertemu." Pelayan itu mengangguk kemudian berjalan kebelakang ruangan. Tak lama kemudian Sehun terlihat dari balik pintu dapur. Ekspresinya terlihat berbeda saat dia melihat Riley berada disebelahnya. Sehun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hallo Luhan." Sapa Sehun kemudian tersenyum ramah pada Riley.

"Kenalkan Sehun ini Riley dan Riley ini Sehun, teman yang tadi aku ceritakan." Mereka berdua saling bertukar sapa dan berjabat tangan.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini." Ucap Luhan kemudian menyodorkan jaket milik Sehun.

"Oh, terima kasih, aku benar – benar tidak ingat kalau jaket ini masih dipakai olehmu. Maafkan aku."

"Hei. Kau tau sudah meminta maaf, seharusnya aku berterima kasih karna kau telah meminjamkan jaket pada Luhan. Cuaca semakin sulit untuk diprediksi." Ujar Riley.

"Tapi aku tetap saja harus meminta maaf. Aku tidak mau hal ini membuat sebuah kesalah pahaman."

"Tidak. Tidak…" Ujar Riley sambil tertawa renyah. "Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Aku tidak keberatan, jangan sungkan seperti itu. Aku tidak akan melahapmu bulat – bulat." Candanya. Luhan dan Sehun ikut tertawa. Riley memang orang yang ceria dia juga ramah pada siapapun yang ditemuia bahkan orang baru seperti Sehun.

"Sehun kau tau apa yang aku pesan bukan?"

"_grilled chiken_ dan jus mangga bukan?" Tanya Sehun. Disambut anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Oh… aku sama saja dengan Luhan." Ucap Riley. Sehun mengangguk kemudian dia pamit untuk kembali ke dapur. Tanpa Luhan sadar dia menatap Sehun sampai pria itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

**~My Summer~**

Tak lama kemudian makanan mereka datang tapi sayang bukan Sehun yang mengantarnya. Untuk sesaat Luhan tak keberatan tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia kecewa.

Luhan sadar kalau dihadapannya ada Riley dia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa dan menyantap makanannya. Dia menyantap _grilled chiken_nya dalam diam dan sesekali melirik kerah Riley dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Suara ponsel Riley kembali terdengar. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang. _Terulang lagi._ Tapi Riley tak kujung mengangkatnya. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Kau tidak menjawabnya?"

"Biarkan hari ini aku bersamamu seharian penuh." Jawabnya kemudian menyuapkan sepotong_ grilled chiken_ kedalam mulutnya kemudian mengedipkan mata.

"Jangan seperti itu." Ujarnya sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang kemudian meraih ponsel yang tergeletak dimeja itu. "Kau tau mereka membutuhkanmu." Lanjutnya kemudian menyerahkan ponsel yang masih berdering itu pada Riley. Pria itu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan meneriamanya.

Luhan membiarkan Riley menjauh untuk menerima panggilan. Dia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Riley pasti akan di suruh kembali ke rumah sakit dan kembali meninggalkannya sendiri. Tapi seperti biasa dia harus menerimanya dengan sabar.

"Pasien yang aku tangani sekarang sedang kritis." Ujar Riley kembali duduk dikursinya. "Memang ada dokter lain yang menanganinya tapi mereka mengatakan kalau aku harus tetap kembali." Lanjutnya. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengusap punggung tangannya.

"Kembalilah. Kau harus membantu mereka." Ucap Luhan mencoba meyakinkan pria itu.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah kecewa.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali bukan? Aku baik – baik saja." Riley kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Ayo cepat. Mereka menunggumu." Lanjut Luhan sambil menarik Riley agar bangkit dari kursinya.

Akhirnya Rileypun pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan wanita itu kembali menyantap makanannya sendiri. Mungkin karna sudah terbiasa –karna hampir 2 tahun ini selalu terulang- Luhan kembali menyantap makanannya dan mencoba mengabaikan Riley yang sekarang sudah hilang dari hadapanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menemanimu saja?" Suara familiar itu kembali terdengar dan dia langsung menemukan Sehun berada dihadapannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Seperti apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Kau bisa duduk disana selama kau mau."

Sehun mengangguk dia menamati Luhan yang terlihat sangat menikmati makanannya itu. Sehun masih mengamatinya bahkan saat Luhan selesai.

"Sebenarnya kemana dia?" tanya Sehun yang penasaran. Jujur saja ini sudah kedua kalinya dia melihat pria itu meninggalkan Luhan.

"Dia seorang dokter disalah satu rumah sakit tekenal disini." Jawba Luhan sambil menyeruput jusnya. "Jadi dia sangat sibuk dan kadang dia harus meninggalkanku seperti ini. kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Lanjutnya sambil menatap Sehun. Pria itu menggeleng.

"Aku hanya penasaran, karna setiap kali aku melihat kalian berdua, dia selalu meninggalkanmu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Sejujurnya dia selalu meninggalkanku setiap kami bersama." Ujar Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun. tapi kemudian wanita itu menggeleng. "Maaf, aku malah berkata yang tidak – tidak."

"Tidak, kau bisa menceritakan apapun yang kau mau padaku. Kau tau bagaimanapun aku bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga rahasia." Ucap Sehun sambil membusungkan dadanya membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi lucu seperti ini? kau tau bahkan dulu dirimu tidak menyukai lelucon." Sehun tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Mungkin aku seperti dirimu, banyak berubah." Luhan berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya.

"Yeah… sepertinya kau memang banyak berubah."

**~My Summer~**

"Kau mau aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit?" Tawar Sehun saat wanita mendapat pesan dari Riley agar datang ke rumah sakit.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Jawab Luhan sambil bangkit dan meraih _handbag_nya. Tapi Sehun ikut bangkit dan menghalangi jalan Luhan.

"Ayolah, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan, Sungguh! lagi pula aku bosan berada di restoran, jadi setidaknya bantu aku keluar dari tempat ini." Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya terlihat berpikir tapi kemudian dia mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan menemui kakakku dan mengambil motor." Ucap Sehun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Seorang pria terlihat keluar dari dapur dengan Sehun yang berada dihadapannya. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa Luhan tangkap kemudian pria itu menatapnya dan kembali menatap Sehun sambil mengangguk.

"Ayo." Ajak Sehun sambil menyerahkan sebuah helm pada Luhan.

"Apa kakakmu tidak marah?" Tanya Luhan ragu.

"Hey, dia itu pria yang baik yeah walau kadang dia memang aneh. Dan satu hal lagi, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan, hari ini restoran tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung."

Akhirnya Luhanpun mengangguk dan menaiki motor Sehun. Luhan mencengkram bagian pinggir baju Sehun dia tak berani jika harus melingkarkan kedua tangannya. Tapi kemudian sebuah tangan menariknya agar melingkar di perut Sehun.

"Pegangan seperti ini, aku tidak mau membahayakanmu. Aku janji aku tidak akan menganggap ini sesuatu yang spesial. Aku hanya tidak mau kau jatuh." Ujar Sehun dibalik helmnya.

Akhirnya Luhan mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangannya diperut Sehun. Tak lama kemudian motor itupun melesat menuju rumah sakit yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari restoran.

**~My Summer~**

Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai dirumah sakit, Luhan langsung turun dari motor itu dan memberikan helmnya pada Sehun.

"Kau mau masuk? Hari ini aku akan menemui anak – anak." Ajak Luhan membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar kata anak – anak.

"Anak – anak?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. Kemudian dia menjelaskan kalau dirumah sakit ini menampung banyak sekali anak yang sedang menjalani perawatan, bahkan ada yang sudah hampir 2 tahun tinggal di rumah sakit dan biasanya dia yang mengajak mereka bermain di sekitar rumah sakit.

Sehun yang penasaran akhirnya menerima ajakan Luhan untuk bertemu dengan anak – anak. Luhan membawanya masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan. Disana berjajar beberapa kasur yang ditempati oleh anak – anak.

"_Hallo guys._" Sapa Luhan ramah. Ke 8 anak itu langsung melirik kearah Luhan. Mereka bersorak dan menerikan nama Luhan, memanggil – manggil wanita itu dengan penuh semangat.

"_Mrs. Luhan where have you been? We miss you so much._" Ucap salah seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat sangat pucat. Luhan segera menghampirinya kemudian mengecup kening gadis itu.

"_I'm sorry baby, I'm getting busy this week. I have so many duty._" Jawab Luhan. Kemudian wanita itu menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. "Kemarilah." Ucap Luhan membuat Sehun mengerjap dan menghampirinya.

"_He's Mr. Sehun. Say hay to him"_

"_Hallo Mr. Sehun."_

"_Hallo kids."_

Beberapa gadis itu menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar, sepertinya mereka mulai menyukai Sehun, bagaimana bisa mereka mengatakan tidak untuk pria setampan Sehun? Merekapun dengan cepat berkenalan dengan Sehun. Mungkin karna pria itu memiliki sifat yang terbuka membuatnya dengan cepat mendapat hati anak – anak itu.

Tapi tak lama kemudian seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan itu membuat mereka mendongak bersamaan. Riley. Luhan tersentak. Dia lupa kalau mengabarkan Riley kalau dirinya sudah sampai di rumah sakit padahal dia sudah sampai sekitar 1 jam yang lalu.

"Lu kau sudah ada disini?" Tanya Riley sambil menatapnya.

"ya, maaf aku benar – benar lupa mengabarimu. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak langsung bertemu dengan anak – anak." Jawab Luhan.

"Tidak apa – apa. Dan… bagaimana Sehun bisa berada disini?" Tanya Riley sambil menatap pria.

"Dia yang mengantarkanku kesini." Jawab Luhan cepat sebelum Sehun sempat mengutarakan sesuatu. "Dan aku mengajaknya untuk bertemu anak – anak. Apa kau tak keberatan?" tanya Luhan ragu.

"Oh… tentu saja tidak. Bukankah kalian senang jika ada Sehun disini?" Tanya Riley sambil menatap anak – anak.

"Tentu." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kau dengar." Ucap Riley sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, karna mereka menyukaimu, bisakah kau sering – sering mengunjungi mereka disini?" tanya Riley pada Sehun.

"Jika diijinkan aku pasti akan mampi kesini dan mengujungi mereka." Jawab Sehun seraya bangkit dari kasur. "Karna sekarang kau sudah bertemu dengan Riley sebaiknya aku pulang. _Hyung-_maksudku kakakku akan mengamuk jika aku tidak segera kembali." Ujarnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sehun." Panggil Luhan sebelum pria itu benar – benar keluar.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan."

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, dia sempat melambaikan tangan pada semua anak – anak yang terlihat tidak rela jika Sehun pergi dengan cepat.

Mungkin diruangan itu bukan hanya anak – anak yang berat melihat kepulangan Sehun, tapi ada seorang lagi yang kini –tanpa sadar- sedang melamun memikirkan pria itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong ^^ sebelumnya maaf karna updatenya lama. Sebenernya fic ini engga akan author lanjut sampai lebaran tiba, karna melihat dari review yang semakin menurun, author jadi mikir kalau fic ini engga seru .-.v **

**Tapi karna ada beberapa orang yang minta lanjut jadi author lanjutin walau sebenernya masih ragu ff ini bagus apa kaga. Tapi sepertinya ff ini biasa aja karna mungkin belum ada konflik yang begitu gimana, jadi chap selanjutnya author mau kasih konflik yang lebih cetar *mungkin* **

**Banyak yang ngeluh katanya kurang panjang karna biasanya author kalau update chap pasti panjang2 *katanya*, jadi chap ini author udah panjangin, maaf kalau misalnya kurang panjang .-.v **

**Seperti biasa author mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan dengan baik harinya mereview ff yang engga seberapa ini^^**

_**Big Thank to :**_

_**Oh Hannie, dian deer, EXOfan, KaiSoo'sChild, paprikapumpkin, RirinSekarini, EXOLunatics, milkhunhan, RamdaniHunhan, chyshinji0204, Zoldyk, SummerSehun, meidy, Inggan, mitahunhan, OyaF, chindrella cindy, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, flawlessaliens, asroyasrii, ferinaref, baconeggyeol, Tania3424, Love sehun, lalakms, alya, MiyoDeer, specialonyou, 0312luLuEXOticS, edogawa ruffy, SlytherSoul d'Malfoy, nurindahyana.**_


	6. Never Runs Smooth

**My Summer**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo(S), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T **

**Chapter : 6/?**

**It's HunHan World.**

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Luhan masih menunggu Riley menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Untuk membunuh waktu yang terasa semakin membosankan, Luhan mengeluarkan gadgetnya dan mulai mencari informasi terbaru mengenai fashion untuk artikelnya minggu ini.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu lama menunggu." Ucap seseorang membuat Luhan mendongak kearahnya.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, lagi pula aku tidak membuang waktuku percuma. Lihat ini." Luhan menunjukan gadgetnya. "Aku sudah mencari beberapa informasi untuk artikelku minggu ini. Dan kita sudah bisa pulang sekarang?"

"Oh ya. Tentu saja." Ucap Riley sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan yang tak memegang gadgetnya.

Mereka sudah ada didalam mobil. Luhan masih sibuk mencari informasi sedangkan Riley sedang berkonsentrasi pada jalanan kota _Melbourne_ yang terasa semakin ramai pada malam hari.

"Kau mau kita mampir untuk makan atau membeli sesuatu?" Tanya Riley. Luhan mendongak kearahnya dan menggeleng. Dia menaruk gadgernya kedalam tas.

"Tidak perlu, tadi kita sudah makan di kafetaria lagi pula aku masih kenyang." Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus perutnya. Rileypun mengangguk kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalan raya.

"Lu kau terlihat sangat dekat dengan Sehun." Ujar Riley kembali membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Bukankah sudah aku jelaskan dulu, dia sahabat lamaku." Jawab Luhan menatap Riley. Pria itu terkekeh pelan dan membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Aku hanya tidak pernah menyangka kau sedekat itu dengan seorang pria. Kau tau selama hampir 2 tahun aku mengenalmu, aku tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan seorang pria seperti kau dekat dengan Sehun."

_Benarkah? Bukankah dulu saat di China dan Seoul aku mempunyai banyak teman pria? Apa mungkin ini karena… Sehun? _

Luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengeyahkan pikirkan itu dalam benaknya. Dia kembali menatap Riley.

"Sebenarnya aku mempunyai banyak teman pria hanya saja-" Luhan menghela nafas. "semenjak aku pergi dari _Seoul_ entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda." Jawabnya sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Luhan. Riley menatapnya sambil mengangguk, untung saja kini mereka ada dilampu merah membuat Riley dengan mudah memperhatikan ekspresi wanita itu.

"Apa kau tidak suka aku dekat dengan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan sambil mencengkram tangannya satu sama lain. Riley tidak menjawab, dia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap keluar. "Jika kau tidak suka, aku akan menjauhi Sehun." Lanjut Luhan saat dia merasa tidak ada tanda – tanda Riley akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi kemudian pria itu menatapnya lekat membuat Luhan semakin gugup.

"Ya! Aku tidak suka! Sangat!" Ucap Riley sedikit menaikan suaranya. Luhan tidak pernah melihat Riley seperti ini, kecuali saat dia masuk rumah sakit karna terkena tipus musim semi lalu. Tapi saat itu Riley hanya selalu mengingatkannya untuk menjaga kesehatan dengan nada tegas bukan membentaknya seperti ini.

"A-aku…"

Tapi kemudian suara tawa Riley menggema membuat Luhan tersentah kaget. Dia masih bingung dengan Riley yang sekarang masih tertawa bahkan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau tau kau ini lucu sekali." Ucap Riley sambil mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas, tapi manita itu masih diam membeku ditempatnya dan menatap Riley dengan wajah terkejut. "Ayolah Lu, aku hanya bercanda, tentu saja aku tidak marah, karna sepertinya Sehun dapat membantuku menjaga dirimu." Ucap Riley.

"R-riley…"

"Berhentilah memasang ekspresi terkejut seperti itu, kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan." Sela Riley sambil kembali menjalankan mobilnya karna lampu sudah berganti menjadi hijau.

"Aku kira kau marah jika aku dekat dengan Sehun." Ujar Luhan yang sekarang sudah kembali dari keterkejutannya.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi _sweetheart_ aku bukan seorang pria yang _overprotektif_ seperti itu. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Sehun karna mungkin sekarang dia bisa menjagamu, kau tau kadang kau ini susah sekali diatur, dan hal itu membuatku selalu cemas. Aku tidak mau kau kembali masuk rumah sakit." Jelas Riley.

Mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Luhan, wanita itu segera melepaskan _seatbelt_nya dan menatap kearah Riley.

"Kau mau mampir? Ini belum terlalu larut, aku akan membuatkanmu kopi." Tawar Luhan.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin tidur hari ini sangat melelahkan, kau juga harus cepat masuk kekamar mengganti pakaian dan tidur, kau mengerti? Aku akan mengantarmu besok pagi." Luhan mengangguk patuh.

"Aku mengerti pak dokter." Jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh dan keluar dari mobil. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Riley dan menatap mobil itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

**~My Summer~**

Luhan kembali menjalani hari – harinya seperti biasa. Riley selalu mengantarnya setiap pagi untuk pergi ke kampus atau ketempat dia bekerja. Tapi pria itu tidak selalu bisa menjemputnya pulang. Dan karna itu tak jarang Sehun selalu menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantarkan Luhan kembali keapartemen atau mungkin mengantarkan dan menemani Luhan ke beberapa tempat.

Hal itu membuat Luhan semakin dekat dengan Sehun, tapi tentu saja mereka hanya menganggap hubungan mereka sebatas teman dan tak lebih. Karna Luhan sadar dan Sehunpun mengerti kalau Luhan sudah memiliki seorang tunangan.

Tapi hal itu tak membuat mereka tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk sekedar mengobrol di sebuah café atau taman sambil menyeruput _bubble_ _tea_ favorite mereka.

"Aku harus pergi kerumah sakit, Riley bilang dia akan mengantarkanku pulang." Ucap Luhan saat mereka ada disebuah toko buku.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu jika kau mau." Tawar Sehun.

"Tapi Sehun, aku sudah terlalu sering merepotkanmu, aku bahkan seharusnya berterima kasih karna kau telah menemaniku membeli beberapa buku."

"Hey, sudah kukatakan beberapa kali kalau aku tidak keberatan dan kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan, ayolah, lagipula aku ingin bertemu dengan anak – anak. Sudah lama sekali aku tak mengunjungi mereka."

Dan Luhan tidak mempunyai alasan untuk kembali menolak tawaran Sehun, akhirnya dia kembali menaiki motor itu dan membiarkan Sehun mengantarnya ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya disana, Luhan langung mengirimkan pesan singkat para Riley untuk mengabarkan kalau dia sudah berada di rumah sakit. Seperti biasa mereka langsung menemui anak – anak.

Luhan dan Sehun langsung disambut gembira oleh semua anak. Tadi Sehun sempat membeli beberapa balon untuk dia bagikan pada anak – anak. Tapi ada sebuah balon yang masih tersisa membuat sebuah ide cemerlang melintas dipikirannya.

"Perhatikan ini." Ucap Sehun membuat semua anak menatap kearahnya, termasuk Luhan. Sehun menggunting ujung balonnya, kemudian membiarkan gas helium itu masuk kedalam mulut. Kemudian dia melepaskan balon itu dari mulutnya dan tersenyum.

"Hallo namaku Sehun. ha-ha-ha." Dan tiba – tiba saja suaranya berubah menjadi sangat lucu membuat semua anak – anak tertawa termasuk Luhan. Sehun terus berceloteh dengan suaranya seperti itu membuat semua orang yang ada disana tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Tanpa mereka sadar, seorang tengah menatapnya dibalik celah pintu. Dia tersenyum saat melihat seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah Luhan tertawa dengan begitu lepas bahkan dia melihat kalau Luhan meneteskan air mata karna terlalu banyak tertawa.

Riley, dia tidak pernah melihat Luhan tertawa seperti itu, dia memang sering mendapatkan senyuman manis dan tawa renyah dari seorang Luhan, tapi dia tidak pernah bisa membuat wanita itu tertawa lepas seperti apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

**~My Summer~**

Riley dan Luhan sudah berada didalam mobil, mereka baru saja keluar dari sebuah bistro yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Tadi mereka sempat mampir untuk menyantap makan malam.

"Lu, besok aku ingin kau bersiap – siap." Ucap Riley.

"Siap – siap?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat besok. Aku akan menjemputmu tepat pukul 7 pagi."

"Tapi bukankah besok pagi kau harus datang kerumah sakit? Lagi pula ada angin apa kau mengajakku seperti ini? bisanya kau akan tiba – tiba menelphone dan mengatakan kau sudah berada didepan apartemen kemudan membawaku mengunjungi beberapa tempat di _Melbourne._" tanya Luhan.

"Hey ayolah nyonya _bubble tea… _aku sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu untukmu. Kau tau besok adalah hari spesial."

"Spesial?" Tanya Luhan

"Sampai." Luhan menatap kesekeliling dia baru sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai didepan apartemennya. "Sekarang kau turun dan-"

"Aku tau, segera masuk kamar dan mengganti pakaian lalu tidur. Aku tau, aku bahkan sudah bosan mendengarnya." Sela Luhan membuat Riley tertawa.

"Ingat, besok jam 7 pagi. _Goodbye sweetheart."_ Luhan mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Dia mencoba mengingat – ingat hari spesial yang diucapkan Riley. Apa hari ulang tahunnya? Bukan itu masih harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi. Apa ulang tahun Riley? Tidak dia sudah merayakan ulang tahunnya 5 bulan yang lalu. Apa ini hari dimana dia menyatakan perasaannya? Atau dimana mereka memutuskan untuk bertunangan? Tapi sayang itu bukan jawabannya. Seingat Luhan, besok tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial seperti apa yang dikatakan Riley. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin penasaran dan tak sabar menunggu hari esok tiba.

**~My Summer~**

Pagi menjelang, Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan saat ponselnya berdering. _Riley._

"Hallo."

"_Kau terlihat ceria hari ini, ada apa?_"

"Karna ada seseorang yang mengajakku keluar pagi ini." Ucap Luhan sambil menyambar tasnya yang ada dimeja dan segera meninggalkan apartemennya.

"_Benarkah? Apa kau akan berkencan hari ini?"_ Tanya Riley. Luhan terkekeh dan masuk kedalam lift.

"Entahlah dia tidak memberi tauku, kau tau? Semalaman aku berpikir keras mencoba menerka apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini." Jelas Luhan kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift.

"_Kalau bergitu-_" Ucapan Riley terhenti saat Luhan melambaikan tangannya. "aku baru saja akan mengatakan kalau aku sudah berada didepan apartemenmu." Ucap Riley saat Luhan sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Karna aku sudah berada disini, jadi keman kita akan pergi?" Tanya Luhan.

Riley tak menjawab, pria itu hanya menyuruh Luhan untuk masuk kedalam mobil dan tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah taman bermain. Luhan meantapnya dengan mata berkilat penuh minat. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak datang ke taman bermain seperti ini.

Riley segera mengajaknya masuk. Mereka langsung menaiki beberawa wahana. Luhan bergitu terlihat gembira tak jarang dia tertawa lepas, dan inilah yang diinginkan Riley. Melihat Luhan tertawa lepas karna dirinya, walau secara tak langsung.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam – jam untuk menaiki semua wahana yang ada disana, Riley bahkan harus membujuk Luhan agar mereka berhenti untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu. Tapi setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan acara menaiki wahana lainnya sampai sore menjelang.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Riley saat mereka berada di mobil.

"Tentu, tapi hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Oh… Riley kau tau tadi sangat sangat dan sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Luhan terihat sangat bahagia. "Tapi kenapa hari ini kau tidak pergi ke rumah sakit? Bukannya kau harus datang setiap hari kesana?"

"Tidak untul hari ini. Kau tau jarang sekali kita menghabiskan waktu bersama selama ini." Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pasienmu?"

"Ada dokter lain yang menangani mereka untuk hari ini, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau mau kita makan malan sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang?" Tawar Riley.

"Boleh."

"Kau mau kita makan malam dimana?" Tanya Riley. "_Estate?_" Tanyanya lagi. Luhan mengangguk ragu, jujur saja dia ingin kembali mencicipi _grilled chiken_ dengan jus mangga favoritenya. "Aku tau kau merindukan _grilled chiken,_ tebakanku benar bukan?"

"Yeah, kau memang selalu bisa menebak apa isi pikiranku. Atau mungkin diam – diam kau ternyata seorang pembaca pikirkan?" Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

**~My Summer~**

Mereka sudah sampai di restoran _Estate._ Riley menggandeng Luhan masuk dan mereka memilih sebuah kursi disamping kaca besar yang langsung mengarah kejalan raya. Luhan mencari sosok Sehun, tapi sayangnya hanya seorang pelayan wanita yang datang untuk mencatat pesanannya. Luhan menatap kearah jalan yang dilalui beberapa orang, entah kenapa suasana harinya tiba – tiba saja memburuk padahal tadi dia begitu senang karna Riley membawanya ke taman bermain, bahakan pria itu rela tak datang kerumah sakit demi dirinya.

"Ini dia pesanan kalian." Ucap seseorang membuat Luhan mendongak. Akhrinya dia menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Sehun.

"Hallo Luhan, Hai Riley." Sapa Sehun. Luhan kembali mengembangkan senyumannya tatkala Sheun menyapanya.

"Hai, aku pikir kau tak ada di restoran." Ucap Luhan.

"Dia benar. Kupikir kau sedang kencan dengan seorang wanita." Timpal Riley.

"Hey, kau tau aku akan selalu berada disini, pekerjaanku masih banyak, jadi sepertinya aku tak bisa lama – lama." Ucap Sehun kemudian berpamitan untuk kembali ke dapur. Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang dan memasang wajah biasa. Dia melahap makannya dengan cepattanpa benar – benar menikmatinya. Dan Riley hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang tanpa komentar menatap Luhan seperti ini.

**~My Summer~**

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat, tapi ini sudah malam." Ucap Riley saat keluar dari restoran.

"Tidak apa – apa. Bukankah kau akan mengantarkanku pulang, seperti apa yang ayah katakan, aku akan selalu aman jika bersamamu." Ucap Luhan sambil memasang _seatbelt_nya. Riley terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memastikan kau akan pulang tepat pukul 9 malam." Ucapnya disambut dengan anggukan oleh Luhan.

Ternyata Riley membawanya ketaman dimana dia bertemu dengan Sehun, taman yang memang selalu dikunjunginya saat dia memiliki waktu luang. Riley memakirkan mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan sebagai tanda agar wanita itu keluar.

"Kau tau sudah lama sekali kit atak mengunjungi taman ini bersama." Ujar Luhan sambil menyelipkan tangannya digandengan Riley.

"Kau benar, jadi kalau begitu bagaiman jika kita berkeliling." Luhan mengangguk dan mulai berjalan. Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya Luhan berhenti disebuah jembatan yang cukup panjang dengan lampu – lampu di kedua sisinya. Luhan melepaskan tangannya dan berdiri disalah satu sisi jembatan, menatap langit yang kini sangat terang dengan taburan jutaan bintang yang menghiasi angkasa. Riley ikut berdiri disampingnya dan mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit.

"Bulan itu kadang terlihat sangat dekat membuatnya terasa mudah untuk diraih." Ujar Riley membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tapi saat kau sadar, ternyata bulan terlalu jauh untuk kita bisa meraihnya." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Luhan. "sama sepertimu."

_Sama sepertiku?_ Dan tanpa sengaja Luhan mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya itu membuat Riley menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali menatap langit membuat suasana kembali hening.

"Aku tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi atau mungkin pernah terjadi diantara kau dan Sehun." Ujar Riley tanpa menatap Luhan.

Wanita itu terkejut, tentu saja. Bagaimana Riley bisa mengetahuinya?

**~My Summer~**

Mereka masih terdiam. Luhan tak tau harus berkata apa. Pria yang ada disampingnya masih menatap langit tanpa ada niatan untuk kembali berujar. Luhan mulai gugup, dia kembali mencengkram tangannya satu sama lain.

"Riley, aku-"

"Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian." Sela Riley sebelum Luhan dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Luhan semakin mencengkram tanganya, bahkan sekarang dia sudah mulai mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hey… jangan gugup seperti itu." Ucap Riley sambil meraih tangannya dan mengusapnnya pelan. "Aku tidak sedang menekanmu _sweaty_. Jawab saja, aku janji aku tak akan marah." Ucap Riley sambil mengusap pelan tangannya. Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan menatapnya.

"Tidak ada apa – apa antara aku dan Sehun, itu hanya-" Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan menutup matanya. "hanya masa lalu. Maafkan aku." Lanjutnya dalam sebuah bisikan.

Entah kenapa Riley tersenyum kemudian membawa Luhan yang masih terlihat gugup kedalam pelukannya. Riley mengusap punggung wanita itu dan membelai rambutnya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan dan menatapnya. Dia tau, ada sesuatu lain yang masih mengganjal di hati Riley dan dia bisa merasakannya. Tapi Luhan tak berani bertanya, dia merasa sangat bersalah karena tak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada Riley.

"Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya?" Tanya Riley.

"Karena ini bukan hal yang penting untuk diceritakan." Jawab Luhan. "Lagi pula, dia tidak mencintaiku, kau tau ini semacam cinta sepihak." Lanjutnya.

Riley mengangguk sebagai jawaban kemudian kembali membawa Luhan kesebuah kursi panjang yang berada ditengah halaman. Mereka kembali diselumiti keheningan, keduanya masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. Angin bertiup tidak bergitu kentara, membuat suasana hening semakin terasa.

"Lu, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Luhan mengangguk dan menatapnya dengan serius. "Kau masih menyimpan perasaanmu untuknya?"

Luhan membeku, jujur saja dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia ingin sekali berteriak sekencang mungkin kalau dia sudah tak mencintai pria itu, hanya saja… hatinya berkata lain. Sekalipun dia ingin menutup hatinya untuk tak lagi mencintai Sehun tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin dilakukan.

_You can close your eyes from what you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart from what you don't want to feel. _

Mungkin kata – kata itu yang menggambarkan bagaimana suasana hatinya saat ini. Luhan menatap Riley dengan ragu dan kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi." Ujar Luhan berupa bisikan. Riley membawanya wanita itu kembali kedalam pelukannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mereka kembali menatap langit yang perlahan ditutupi awan hitam. Luhan mendesah nafas pendek, dia merasakan kalau langit ikut bersedih untuknya.

"Tidakkah kau sadar satu hal?" Tanya Riley tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit, membuat Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan menggeleng.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau 'aku mencintaimu' selama kita bersama." Lanjut Riley sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita yang ada disebelahnya itu. Luhan mengerjap, jantungnya berpacu cepat, dia tidak pernah menyangkan Riley akan menanyakan hal ini.

"Apakah itu penting? Tidakah kau bisa menilaiku dari setiap tindakan yang aku lakukan untukmu? Tidakah itu cukup menjelaskan semuanya." Riley tersenyum tipis dan Luhan menegak salivanya sendiri.

"Jujur saja semenjak kita pertama bertemu, aku tau kau adalah wanita baik, maksudku kau tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan orang lain, kau akan mudah memaafkan, kau tidak akan melakukan hal buruk pada orang, kau bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk membuat orang – orang disekelilingmu bahagia-"

"Tapi saat kita menjalin hubungan ini aku tau, sebernarnya dirimu terlalu rapuh, kau selalu menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, kau selalu memendam masalahmu sendiri. Aku tau semua itu Lu, aku melihatnya." Lanjut Riley.

Luhan masih tak menjawab dia menundukan kepala dan mengigit bibirnya. Kedua tangan mungil itu tak bisa untuk tidak meremas satu sama lain. Jujur saja apa yang dikatakan Riley memang benar.

"Itu alasannya kenapa kau tak menolak saat mendengar kita akan dijodohkan. Aku benar bukan?"

Luhan semakin gugup. Mereka memang dijodohkan. Ini semua karena orang tuanya yang selalu khawatir saat dia berada jauh dari mereka. Hal itu akhirnya membuat kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Luhan dengan Riley, setidaknya mereka pikir ini yang terbaik untuk Luhan.

Saat itu Luhan ingin sekali menolak perjodohan ini, tapi sayang dia tidak akan pernah berani menolak keinginan mereka apalagi kedua orang tua yang memintanya. Akhirnya Luhanpun mencoba menerima apapun yang terjadi.

Riley membuatnya semakin mudah, pria itu bisa memperlakukannya dengan baik. Luhan semakin dekat dengan Riley, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak dekat jika hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu. Hal itu membuat keduanya mengetahui sifat masing – masing dan perlahan Luhan bisa menerima keberadaan Riley disampingnya, walau dia masih belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk pria itu.

Tapi semakin lama dia semakin bersalah. Bersalah pada kedua orang tuanya dan telebih lagi bersalah kepada Riley, dia merasa telah membohongi mereka semua dengan berpura – pura 'baik – baik saja' dan 'aku bahagia'.

"Lu jawab aku." Ujar Riley saat Luhan terus menundukan kepalanya.

Luhan menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Matanya terbuka menatap Riley.

"Kau salah, aku tidak seperti itu." Sangkal Luhan dengan suara yakin. Riley kembalin tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Luhan pelan.

"Kalau begitu katakan kalau kau mencintaiku." Ujarnya tanpa melepaskan matanya dari Luhan.

"A-aku… m-mencintai…m-mu." Ucap Luhan tergagap – gagap. Perlahan dia menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Ujar Luhan kembali menatap Riley.

Pria itu mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Luhan. "Kau tidak mengatakannya dengan hatimu Lu… itu terdengar sama saja seperti seorang pemain opera yang akan mengatakan dirinya mencintai siapapun yang menjadi pasangannya."

"Tapi aku benar – benar mencintaimu Riley." Sela Luhan sambil menggeleng kuat. "Aku menyadarinya saat tau bagaimana caramu memperlakukanku bagaimana caramu memperlakukan pasien. Aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tau, hanya saja kau mencintaiku bukan seperti seorang wanita yang mencintai pria. Kau tak menganggapku sebagai pria itu, kau hanya melihatku sebagai teman atau mungkin kakak."

"Tapi…"

"Lu dengar." Sela Riley. "Aku sudah berusaha mengetuk pintu hatimu beberapa kali tapi sampai sekarang hati itu tidak pernah terbuka dan aku bukan orang yang akan membuka pintu itu dengan paksa dan menghancurkannya. Tidak Lu… kumohon jangan seperti ini aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

Seketika itu entah kenapa air mata Luhan menetes semakin lama semakin deras dan sebuah isakan pelan lolos dari bibirnya.

"M-maafkan aku." Bisik Luhan dengan suara isakan yang kentara, wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mencoba meredam isakannya, tapi semua itu sia – sia badannya terus menolak apa yang diperintahkan otaknya. Dia kembali menangis, terisak dan air mata menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia." Ucap Riley kemudian memeluk Luhan membiarkan wanita itu menangis dipundaknya. "Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja, pikirkan dirimu Lu." Lanjutnya kemudian memeluk Luhan semakin erat.

**~My Summer~**

Hari hari berlalu tapi Luhan masih saja menjauh dari Sehun. Hal itu membuat Sehun heran, dia yakin sekali kalau terakhir mereka bertemu Luhan masih baik - baik saja, tapi entah kenapa belakangan ini dia merasa Luhan menjauhinya. _Bodoh! Mungkin dia sedang menjalani hari - harinya dengan Riley, dan kau! Dirimu yang tak berguna ini tak seharusnya ikut campur dan masuk kedalam hidupnya lagi._ Sehun menghela nafas panjang, pemikiran itu membuatnya semakin malas bekerja.

"Bodoh! Sampai kapan kau akan diam seperti ini?" ucap Kris sambil menoyor kepala Sehun.

"_Hyung_, berhentilah melakukan hal itu." gerutu Sehun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Ini salahmu, kau tau sudah melamun padahal ini masih pagi." Ujar Kris sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang duduk dimeja makan menatap rotinya. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wanita itu." Seru Kris dari dapur. Sehun menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawabnya.

"Dia sibuk dengan tunanganya." Jawab Sehun dengan nada ketus. Tak lama kemudian Kris datang dengan semangkuk sereal ditangannya.

"Itu karena kau bodoh! Hah... Bagaimana aku bisa mempunyai adik sebodoh dirimu?" Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus.

"Kau juga bodoh _hyung_. Jika _hyung_ tidak bodoh _hyung_ akan bisa membuat Tao tetap tinggal di sini dan tidak kembali ke _China_." Sontak Kris memukulnya dengan sendok.

"Itu berbeda bodoh! Setidaknya kami masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Toh tahun depan dia akan kembali lagi kesini-aish... Kau mengacaukan serela makanku." Ucap Kris. "Makan ini. Hah... Aku akan pergi sebentar membeli ponsel baru." Lanjut Kris sambil menyodorkan mangkuk itu kehadapan Sehun dan bangkit memakai sepatunya.

"Memangnya kemana ponsel lamamu _hyung_?" Kris menghela nafas dan menegakan kembali tubuhnya.

"Kemarin ponselku masuk kedalam wajan penggorengan saat aku hendak menelphone Tao." Sehun hampir saja menyemburkan sereal yang ada dimulutnya ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Kris.

"_Hyung_ bodoh. Sudah aku bilang jangan menelphone didepan wajan tapi kau masih saja tak mendengar." Timpal Sehun kembali menyuapkan sereal kedalam mulutnya.

"Aish... Adik macam apa kau ini." Kris melempar sebuah bantal yang ada disofa dan hal itu membuat Sehun tersedak.

"_Hyung_.., apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun masih terbatuk. Dan menyingkirkan bantal yang sekarang ada meja.

"Hah... Sudahlah, aku pergi." Kemudian Kris melenggang meninggalkan Sehun.

"Aish…, hyung macam apa dia itu?" Gerutu Sehun dan kembali menyantap serealnya.

**~My Summer~**

Sehun berada diruang tengah, matanya menatap layar LCD cukup besar dihadapannya yang sedang menayangkan pertandingan baseball. Tanganya tak berhenti mengambil snack –yang sebenarnya milik Kris- dan menyuapkan kedalam mulutnya.

Sehun merasa bosan, tentu saja. Rumah ini memang cukup besar untuk mereka berdua, memiliki dua lantai, tapi yang membuat Sehun betah tinggal disini adalah suasana australia sangat terasa, dengan beberapa piring hias yang menggantung di atas lemari dan perabotan yang terbuat dari kayu.

Tiba – tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Sehun dengan malas meronggohnya dari dalam saku. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat sebuah nomor yang tak dikenalnya mengirimkan pesan singkat.

_Jika kau merindukannya temui dia. Kau tau, sekarang dia berada ditoko buku yang biasa dikunjunginya. Cepat datang atau kau akan menyesal._

Sehun terkekeh. Sepertinya Kris sudah mendapatkan ponsel baru. Dan sepertinya dia harus mengucapkan terima kasih nanti saat mereka bertemu. Dengan cepat Sehun bangkit meraih remote dan mematikan LCD. Dengan tergesa – gesa dia naik kelantai dua dan mengambil sebuah kemeja dan memakainya, saat berada didepan pintu Sehun dengan cepat menggunakan sepatunya dan melesat menuju toko buku yang untungnya tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

**~My Summer~**

Sudah bisa dipastikan Luhan memang berada di toko buku itu, dia tengah memilih beberapa buku membuat tangan sebelah kirinya penuh. Luhan sedikit kesulitan saat akan mengambil sebuah majalah fashion yang baru saja terbit.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta seseorang membantumu." Ucap sebuah suara membuat Luhan terkejut, tidak hanya itu buku yang ada ditangannya sudah berpindah tangan.

Sehun.

"Jangan menyulitkan dirimu sendiri." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Itu pertanyaan yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Luhan saat melihat Sehun disampingnya.

"Aku? Aku hanya kebetulan jalan – jalan kemari dan ternyata aku menemukanmu." Jawabnya. Luhan bingun harus membalas apa, dia menatap buku yang ada ditangan Sehun dan berniat kembali meraihnya.

"Tidak usah, biar aku yang bawa." Ucap Sehun sebelum tangan Luhan dapat meraihnya. Luhan menatapnya sesaat dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak mau kembali merepotkanmu." Jawabnya dan berusaha meraih buku itu. Luhan tidak mau berdebat dengan Sehun apalagi ditempat umum seperti ini, jadi akhirnya dia membiarkan Sehun membawa buku – bukunnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berada direstoran?" Tanya Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun dan fokus pada bukunya.

"Kau tau hari ini ada festival musim panas tahunan di pusat kota?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk masih menatap bukunya.

"Itu alasannya, _Hyung _membiarkan hari ini restoran tutup agar semua pegawai yang mayoritas sudah memiliki pasangan bisa datang kesana dan menikmati acara itu." Jawab Sehun yang hanya disambut dengan anggukan pelan oleh Luhan, kemudian wanita itu berjalan menuju kasir dan Sehun hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa belakangan ini kau tak datang ke restoran?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengikuti langkah Luhan keluar dari toko.

"Aku dan Riley sama – sama sibuk, aku bahkan tak mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar mengunjugi restoran." Jawab Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Jika kau sibuk kenapa kau bisa datang ke toko buku?" Luhan menatapnya sesaat kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Itu karena hari ini aku sedang tidak sibuk."

"Kalau kau tak sibuk berarti hari ini aku bisa mengajakmu membeli bubble tea bukan?"

"T-tapi aku…" Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat Sehun menariknya memasuki sebuah toko bubble tea yang kebetulan letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari toko buku yang baru saja mereka kunjungi.

Akhirnya Luhan duduk disebuah kursi didekat jendela besar yang mengarah kejalanan dengan Sehun yang berada dihadapannya. Mereka masih menunggu pesanan, suasana hening, tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Luhan terlalu malas berbicara dengan Sehun sedangkan sang pria terlalu bingung apa yang harus diucapakannya. Sampai akhirnya pesanan mereka datang.

"Apa besok kau memiliki acara?" tanya Sehun akhirnya membuka percakapan. Luhan meneguk bubble teanya dan mengangguk.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke _Sydney_ untuk menghadiri sebuah fashion show." Jawab Luhan.

"Riley ikut bersamamu?" Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu bergitu saja terlontar dari mulut Sehun membuat Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi.

"Tidak, dia sibuk di rumah sakit, aku akan pergi sendiri." Jawabnya.

"Maaf." Ujar Sehun detik berikutnya.

Tapi wanita itu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Kemudian tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka, beberapa orang terlihat berlalu lalang di luar sana, sebagian dari mereka datang untuk menghadiri festival itu.

"Kau tak tertarik datang ke festival itu?" tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya.

"Mungkin tidak untuk tahun ini." Jawabnya kembali menyeruput bubble teanya. "Aku harus pergi." Ucap Luhan berniat bangkit dari kurisnya tapi tiba – tiba tangan Sehun menahannya membuat mata mereka bertemu. Dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangannya dan menunduk sedangkan Luhan kembali duduk dikurisnya. Sehun berdeham pelan sebelum kembali membuka percakapan.

"Aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu." Ucap Sehun, wanita yang ada dihadapannya itu terlihat menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menganggukk pelan. "Kita masih menjadi teman bukan?" tanya Sehun disambut dengan anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Sudah kukatan kau akan selalu menjadi temanku."

"Tapi bukankah seorang teman tidak akan menjaga jarak satu sama lain?"

Dan Luhan tak dapat menjawabnya. Dia kembali menarik tangannya dan meremas tasnya menandakan dia kembali dilanda rasa gugup.

"Teman?" Tanya Sehun sambil menaikan cup bubble teanya. "Hey… ayolah, mari kita bersulang. Kita kan menjadi teman bukan?" Tanya Sehun kemudian tersenyum.

Luhan yang menatapnya perlahan mulai tenang dan mengulurkan tangannya meraih cup bubble teanya dan kemudian ikut tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa mereka berdua tertawa bersama, jika ada yang bertanya apa yang mereka tertawakan? Mereka berduapun tak tau. Setidaknya biarkanlah mereka kembali tertawa bersama menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang belakangan ini sulit didapatkan.

**~My Summer~**

Luhan sudah berada di _Sydney_. Sudah hampir seharian penuh dia berada digedung dan menyaksikan _fashion show_ yang diadakan di sebuah hotel berbintang di pusat kota. Pekerjaanya sudah selesai, mungkin besok dia bisa kembali ke _Melbourne_ tapi sepertinya dia masih ingin berkeliling _Sydney_ dan menikmati kota yang terkenal dengan _Opera House_-nya.

Luhan berjalan disepanjang _Sydney_ _Harbour_ menikmati keindahan pelabuhan alam terbesar di dunia ini. Sampai akhirnya dia berada disekitar _Cicular Quay_ yang tak lain adalah pusat untuk semua pesiar utama pelabuhan, matanya juga menangkan beberapa orang yang tengah menaiki _JetCat_ dan beberapa kapal _feri_ yang membawa beberapa orang.

Saat hari mulai gelap hanya terlihat semburat cahaya ungu di batas horison, Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel dimana dia menginap. Saat diperjalanan ponselnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

_Dimana dirimu sekarang?_

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat membaca pesan ini, menurutnya ini adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Yeah… mungkin Sehun memang bodoh.

_Aku berada di Sydney tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah memberi taumu?_

Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan baru masuk.

_Maksudku, kau berada dimana? Kau tau, posisimu saat ini. itu yang aku tanyakan._

Luhan mengerutkan kening tapi bibirnya terangkat. Tangan itu langsung mengetik nama sebuah hotel berbintang lima.

_Hotel Nikko Continental. Aku menginap disana, memangnya kenapa? Kau akan datang menjemputku kesini ? haha :D_

Tapi kemudian tak ada lagi pesan masuk dari Sehun. Wanita itu bertanya apa yang sebenarnya maksud dari Sehun menanyakan keberadaanya. Tapi Luhan tak berpikir panjang dan memilih untuk menikmati _Sydney_ sedangkan sang supir taxi membawanya menuju hotel.

Setelah memberikan beberapa uang dolar dan berterima kasih Luhan masuk kedalam hotel dan dia terkejut saat menemukan seorang pria tengah tersenyum dihadapannya. _Oh dear…_ ujarnya.

"Hey." Sapa orang itu yang tak lain adalah Sehun. "Aku baru saja akan menelphonemu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan tak memperdulikan ucapan Sehun.

"Disini? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Lanjutnya sambil menjejalkan kedua tangan ke saku jeans.

"Kau datang jauh – jauh ke _Sydney_ hanya untuk bertemu deganku?"

"Tidak bukan seperti itu- Tunggu, aku datang kesini menemani _hyung _untuk membeli… entahlah aku sendiri tak tau apa yang dibelinya disini. Mungkin sebuah bomerang." Luhan terkekeh pelan dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Karna aku yakin sekali akan sangat bosan jika bersamanya jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang kesini dan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat." Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dia hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya tapi kemudian terhenti saat Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku cenanya.

"Ini tiket menontok pertunjukan opera, dan kau tau apa yang mereka akan tampilkan hari ini?" Sehun bertanya sambil menyodorkan tiket itu. Luhan menatapnya dan matanya membelalak saat membaca tulisan yang dicetak besar dengan huruf yang sangat indah.

_"A midsummer's night dream?" _tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

"Benar sekali. Kau pernah mengatakan padaku kau ingin menontonnya bukan?" Luhan mengangguk sambil memandang tiket yang ada ditangannya itu.

"Kalau begitu kau mau menontonnya bersamaku?"

Ini baru pertama kalinya ada pria yang mengajaknya menonton sebuah pentas drama, bahkan Riley sekalipun tidak pernah mengajaknya untuk datang menonton drama, mungkin karna pria itu memang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dan mengangguk dengan antusias.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menaiki sebuah taksi dan pergi menuju _Sydney Opera House_. 15 menit lagi pertunjukan dimulai dan tak salah sudah banyak sekali orang yang memenuhi tempat itu. Mereka sedikit berdesakan membuat Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya melindungi Luhan yang terlihat terjepit diantara kerumunan orang. Wanita itu menatapnya sesaat kemudian langsung menundukan wajahnya yang kini terlihat memerah.

Luhan dan Sehun sudah duduk dikursinya masing – masing. Mata Luhan berkilat telihat sangat antusias saat para pemain mulai menaiki panggung dan memperkanalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menonton drama _A midsummer's night dream_." Bisik Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun karna matanya masih fokus pada para pemain.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, setidaknya secara tidak langsung dia yang memberikan Luhan pengalaman yang belum pernah diberikan oleh orang lain sebelumnya termasuk Riley. Kau mengerti maksud Sehun bukan?

Pementaasan yang berlangsung cukup lama ini tak membuat Luhan bosan, bahkan saat mereka keluar dari gedung _Opera House_ itu Luhan masih saja tersenyum seakan – akan tak lama lagi bibirnya akan robek karna telalu banyak tersenyum. Tapi Sehun yang ada disampingnya tidak protes sama sekali, dia bahkan senang melihat Luhan sedari tadi tak melepaskan senyumannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sehun saat mereka tengah membeli sebuah coklat panas yang tak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Senang, bahagia, menakjubkan. Oh… aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan menonton drama itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Entah kenapa aku ingin melihat pentas drama atau oprea lain di _Broadway_,tapi sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Amerika." Ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh. Sehun yang ada disampingnya itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan sebuah coklat panas pada Luhan yang langsung diterimanya.

"Kau masih punya waktu atau harus kembali ke hotel?" tanya Sehun sambil menyerutput coklat panasnya.

"Memangnya kau akan kembali mengajakku menonton pertunjukan lagi?" tanya Luhan sambil terkekeh dan menyelipkan helaian rambut kebelakang telinganya.

"Ya, dan ini pertunjukan yang sangat menarik." Timpal Sehun, tapi jujur saja Luhan hanya bercanda dengan perkataanya. "Kau akan ikut bersamaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Baiklah." Ucap Luhan sambil mendesah nafas panjang. "Kita masih memiliki waktu, setidaknya 1 jam lagi."

Sehun tersenyum. Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Luhan hanya berjalan disampingnya mengikuti kemanapun Sehun melangkah. Sesekali Sehun memberikan topik pembicaraan agar suasana tidak canggung dan kadang membuat Luhan tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai disebuah jalan yang menghadap pelabuhan dengan beberapa kapal berwarna putih berjajar didepannya. Ada banyak sekali orang sedang berjalan – jalan disekitar atau berdidi disamping jembatan menatap sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi disebrangnya.

Sehun membawa Luhan kesisi jembatan dengan beberapa orang yang juga tengah berjajar disana menatap langit tanpa awan dengan taburan bintang yang saling berkelip disana.

"Kau hanya ingin menunjukan bintang padaku?" tanya Luhan menatap Sehun yang diri disampingnya. "Jika seperti ini akupun masih bisa melihatnya dari dalam kamar hotel." Lanjutnya.

"Bersabarlah sebentar, tidak akan lama lagi." Ujar Sehun sambil menatap jam yang melingkar ditangannya.

"Apa-" Tapi kemudian ucapannya tercekat saat suara ledakan terdengar dilangit. Luhan mendongak menatapnya dan dia langsung menemukan banyak sekali kembang api dengan warna – warna terang membuat langit semakin indah. Tak lama kemudian sebuah pertunjukan air mancur dengan lampu – lampu yang bersinar menambah kemeriahan langit malam.

Untuk sesaat Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, menatapnya langit tanpa berkedip. Baru kali ini dia melihat pertunjukan air mancur dengan kembang api semeriah ini membuatnya semakin tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari langit.

"Indah sekali bukan?"

Tapi sebuah suara akhirnya membuat dia mengalihkan perhatian untuk sesaat sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan dua buah manik kristal yang membuatnya merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berhenti untuk beberapa detik kemudian berderup dengan lebih kencang.

Entah kenapa wajah Sehun terlihat sangat tampan dengan kembang api yang terlihat indah diatasnya, hal itu membuat Luhan semakin membeku ditempatnya, jantung di dadanya terus mengepak – ngepak bagaikan sayap burung merpati yang terngah terbang, berpacu dengan cepat seperti kuda yang tengah berlari jutaan mil. Dan satu hal yang Luhan tak mengerti, perasaan yang dulu dia kubur susah payah kini kembali dan membuatnya semakin bingung.

Sehun mendekat dan menangkup pipinya. Dia tersenyum membuat keadaan –jantung- Luhan semakin memburuk. Wanita itu harus mengerjap beberapa kali saat tangan itu mengusap pipinya, memastikan ini bukan mimpi disiang bolong. Bodoh! Ini sudah hampir malam.

"Lu… Maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus mengatakan ini-" Ujar Sehun tanpa melepaskan tangannya.

_Kumohon jangan katakan itu… kumohon… apapun itu… _

Sehun menghela nafas panjang untuk sesaat dia menutup matanya tapi kemudian saat matanya terbuka, Luhan terkejut, dia bisa melihat sebuah kepastian, kejujuran dan mungkin kesedihan terpancar dari matanya. Perlahan mulut itu terbuka dan…

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tak lama kemudian bibirnya bertemu. Jika harus dikatakan, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, dia tidak pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan Riley sekalipun, dia selalu menghindar setiap pria itu ingin mencium bibirnya. Tapi kali ini… akhrinya dia membiarkan bibir itu menempel diatas bibirnya. Dan tubuhnya tak menolak sama sekali.

Tanpa sadar air mata tiba – tiba saja menetes dan hatinya terasa begitu berat, nafasnya mulai tersenggal dan isakanpun tak bisa dia hentikan. Perlahan tangan itu menarik tangan Sehun lepas dari pipinya dan tautan itupun terlepas. Dia menunduk dan menyerka air matanya.

"Maaf Sehun, ini sudah malam, aku harus pulang." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan dari kerumunan orang yang masih menatap pertunjukan itu.

"Tunggu-" Tangan Sehun mencengkramnya membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak dan berhenti melangkah. "Setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang ini sudah malam, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu pulang sendiri." Lanjut Sehun. Luhan tak menjawab dia menghentakan tanganya lepas dari tenggaman Sehun kemudian mendongak menatapnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku bahagia sekali saja? Tidak bisakah kau berhenti melukai hatiku? Kau tau… disini-" Luhan memegang dadanya yang kini tengah berdenyut. "Kau tau ini sakit sekali… sakit." Lanjut Luhan dengan isakan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan entah apa yang terjadi, tiba – tiba saja dia berada dalam pelukan seseorang dan hal ini membuat hatinya semakin berat.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar – benar tidak mengetauhinya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya apa yang ada didalam hatiku."

Untuk sesaat Luhan mematung sampai akhirnya dia mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun. Luhan menyerka air matanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku ingin pulang dan kumohon, biarkan aku sendiri. Aku akan baik – baik saja." Ujar Luhan tanya menatap Sehun. Akhirnya pria itu mengangguk dan mengantar Luhan sampai wanita itu mendapatkan taksi. Luhan tak mengatakan apapun, dia langsung masuk, Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menutup pintunya.

Dia menatap taksi itu perlahan pergi sampai akhirnya tak nampak sama sekali. Entah kenapa dia merasa menyesal telah melakukannya, tapi hatinya meyakinkan kalau inilah yang harus dilakukannya. Inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

Tidaklah sekarang Sehun terlihat seperti orang egois yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan? Apakah dia terlihat seperti itu? Atau apakah dia terlihat seperti seorang pria yang sedang berusaha sedang memperjuangkan cintanya? Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Lysander dalam drama yang baru saja ditontonnya dengan Luhan itu memang benar. _True Love Never Runs Smooth. _

.

.

.

**TBC**

**_Annyeong^^ maaf author baru lanjut fic ini lagi. Sungguh author minta maaf, ini disebabkan author yang mulai sibuk dengan semua kegiatan yang kembali berjalan seperti semula. Heol~~ -_-v_**

**_Sebenarnya konflik sebenarnya ada di chap depan, ini cuman sebagai pemula aja ._.v *banyak banget konfilknya dah* maaf karna HunHan momentnya kurang banget, tapi author janjikan setelah masalah selesai HunHan Moment akan kembali berjaya^^v_**

**_Untuk saran, author mohon diucapkan secara sopan sekalipun di PM. Author tau kalau Typo itu memang menggangu, author udah coba mengatasinya dengan membaca ulang beberapa kali tapi tetap aja Typo itu ada. Setidaknya author mohon jangan mengatakan Typo itu SAMPAH. Oh Tuhan… engga ada karya sampah di dunia ini, semua karya itu berharga setidaknya untuk yang membuatnya, sejelek apapun, tolonglah jangan sampai mengatakan sampah._**

**_Oke. Maaf jadi curhat ini~ author mau berterima kasih pada yang sudah membaca fic ini dan dengan baik hati memberikan reviewnya. Sekali lagi author berterima kasih dengan sangat^^_**

**_Big Thanks to : _**

**_dian deer, Zoldyk, XiuBunSeok, Lee Soo Won KrisBaek Shipper, , RZHH 261220, HunHan Baby, Hunhanie, meidy, hunnie13, Oh Hannie, RirinSekarini, Kiela Yue, EXOfan, Gak punya akun, edogawa ruffy, chyshinji0204, KaiSoo'sChild, hatakehanahungry, flawlessaliens, chindrella cindy, milkhunhan, Inggan, Love sehun, specialonyou, SlytherSoul d'Malfoy, Oh Dhan Mi, dragon queen, lisnana1, MiyoDeer, baconeggyeol, asroyasrii, nurindahyana, sherly telewind, alya, byun baekhyun, ChanieCloud, chan21yeol,Kyungi-KIM, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw._**


	7. Finally

**My Summer**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T**

**Chapter : 7/?**

**It's HunHan World.**

Sehun tengah menghembuskan nafasnnya saat orang – orang mulai meninggalkan jembatan itu. Dia masih menatap langit yang kini mulai tertutup awan hitam yang menghalangi sang rembulan untuk bisa menyinari bumi.

"Apa yang kalau lakukan?" gumamnya. Kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat dan tiba – tiba saja ponselnya berdering menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk, tapi ini bukan nomor yang dikenalnya.

"Hallo."

"_Kau dimana? Bukankah kau berjanji kita akan kembali bertemu dibandara?"_

"Kris _hyung?_ Ini kau?"

"_Kau berharap siapa hah? Wanita tempo lalu itu? Cepat kembali atau aku akan meninggalkanmu." _

"Tunggu sebentar _hyung_, kau membeli ponsel baru?"

"_Tidak, kau tau aku baru saja membeli ponsel baru kemarin, untuk apa aku membeli ponsel baru lagi?"_

"Tapi kenapa nomor _hyung_ berbeda saat _hyung _mengirimkan pesan kemarin?"

"_Apa yang kau katakan bodoh? Aku bahkan baru menghubungimu dengan nomor ini sekarang. Berhentilah bicara yang aneh – aneh, sekarang cepat kembali."_

"Pelankan sedikit suaramu _hyung_, aku sedang berada di jalan, 15 menit lagi aku sampai. Dan berhentilah mengoceh seperti wanita."

"_Ya kau…" _

Sehun segera menutup sambungannya dan menjejalkannya ke saku. Untung saja jarak menuju bandara tidak terlalu jauh, dengan cepat Luha mencari taksi dan menuju bandara. Sesuatu tiba – tiba saja mengganggu pikirakannya, jika Kris tidak mengirimkan pesan kemarin, lalu siapa yang memberi tau keberadaan Luhan padanya? Dan hal itu semakin membuat Sehun kebingungan.

**~My Summer~**

Dua hari, Sehun dan Kris sudah kembali lagi ke _Melbourne_ dan mereka tengah bekerja di restorant, Kris sibuk mengatur semua pegawainya yang entah kenapa hari ini terlihat saat tidak bersemangat kerja. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa membantu menyiapka makanan – makanan itu dan memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Saat dirinya tengah mengawasi koki yang sedang memasak seseorang memanggilnya membuat Sehun menoleh. Seorang pelayan mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Sehun mengerutkan kening, apa mungkin Luhan? Tanyanya dalam hati, dengan segera Sehun melepaskan apronnya dan keluar dari dapur. Pelayan itu menunjuk meja yang ada di sudut ruangan. Sehun semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ternyata orang itu adalah Riley.

Sehun berjalan mendekati pria itu dengan jutaan pertanyaan memenuhi benaknya. Riley mendongak saat sadar disamingnya sudah berdiri Sehun.

"Hay." Sapanya ramah.

"Hay…" Jawab Sehun sedikit ragu. "ada apa mencariku? Ngomong – ngomong kau datang sendiri?" Lanjutnya. Riley tersenyum sesaat.

"Itulah yang ingin aku bicarakan. Kau tidak sedang sibuk bukan?" Sehun menggeleng dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Jadi ada apa?"Tanyanya.

"Kudengar, kau bertemu dengan Luhan di _Sydney._" Ujar Riley. Sehun tersentak, apa Luhan memberi tau pria yang ada dihadapannya itu apa yang terjadi saat mereka di _Sydney_.

"Y-yeah… bergitulah, aku dan _hyung_-maksudku kakaku kebetulan sedang berada di _Sydney_ dan kau tau… aku sangat bosan saat itu karena harus menenamni kakaku jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Luhan." Riley mengangguk.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada kalian di _Sydney_ tapi apapun itu sepertinya akan membuat banyak perubahan."

Sehun tersentak, 'perubahan' ? Sungguh dia tidak tau apa dia harus bersyukur ataupun tidak saat mendengar ucapan Riley barusan.

"M-maaf, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita biacarakan disini?"

Riley menghela nafas "aku sendiri bingung darimana aku harus memulainya." Jawabnya tanpa menatap Sehun dan menatap kosong kedepan. Untuk sesaat tidak ada percakapan apapun, mereka berdua tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing – masing, sampai akhirnya Riley berdeham membuat Sehun kembali menatapnya.

"Kau tau setelah acara _fashion show _ itu Luhan langsung mengambil penerbangan ke _Perth?_" Tanya Riley. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan menggeleng. Sejauh yang dia tau, Luhan kembali ke hotelnya.

"Tunggu, dia mengambil penerbangan ke _Perth_ malam hari?" tanya Sehun, pria yang ada dihadapannya mengangguk kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Dan kau tau apa yang dia lakukan di _Perth_ sana?"

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?" Riley menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawabnya membuat Sehun benar – benar dilanda rasa cemas.

"Dia meminta kepada orang tuanya agar kita cepat – cepat menikah."

Dan ucapan itu terasa sebuah petir disiang bolong yang berhasil menghanguskan badannya. Tanpa dia sadar Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. Saat pikirkannya berkelebatan pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya saat dia kembali menyatakan cintanya.

"Apa kau tau apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?" tanya Riley. Sehun mengerjapkan mata kemali ke dunianya.

"E-em… sepertinya tidak. " Sehun sedikit berdeham dan menegakan tubuhnya. "Bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia?" Lanjut Sehun. Kini giliran Riley yang menghempaskan tubuhnya. Dia kembali menatap jauh kedepan sana sebelum menjawab sepatah katapun.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, tentu saja. Dia wanita pertama yang dengan sabar menemaniku meskipun kau tau sendiri bagaimana aku yang seorang dokter, dia jarang sekali mengeluh saat aku yang tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuknya. Dia benar – benar wanita yang sempurna dan aku sangat dan sangat mencintainya." Riley menghela nafas sebentar dan kembali menatap pria yang ada didepannya."…tapi sayang bukan aku pria yang dicintainya." Lanjut Riley dengan ekspersi yang sulit sekali untuk dibaca.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun dengan kening berkerut. Jujur saja dia sendiri tak yakin apa yang baru saja ditanyakannya. Riley terkekeh pelan dan menegakan badannya.

"Kau tau benar apa maksudku Sehun. Sebelumnya aku memang tidak pernah tau apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua-Oh mungkin tidak juga, Luhan sempat menceritakan sedikit padaku, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti dengan hubungan kalian berdua dimasa lalu.

Aku tau kau mencintainya, bahkan saat pertama kali aku melihat kalian berdua aku tau ada hubungan lebih dari sekedar pertemanan, aku memang bukan orang yang tau banyak tentang hal semacam ini tapi setidaknya aku bisa melihat." Jelasnya.

Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia terlalu bingung, gugup dan entahlah… jika harus dijelaskan dia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Pria itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sampai membuat sebuah kerutan didahinya.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bertemu dengannya dan selesaikan semua masalah konyol ini." Ucap Riley sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Masalah konyol?" Tanya Sehun terdengar tak setuju dengan ucapan Riley.

"Kau tau, ini terlihat konyol, kalian berdua terlihat masih saling mencintai dan mungkin karena keberadaanku kalian mencoba menyembunyian perasaan itu agar tidak ada yang tersakiti tapi nyatanya… kita bertiga malah semakin tersakiti. Tidakah kau pikir itu konyol?" tanya Riley sambil terkekeh. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, Riley membuatnya terlihat mudah tapi sayang Sehun tidak memandang hal yang sama dengannya.

"Dengar, Luhan juga mencintaimu kau tau?" Riley mengangguk pelan. "Lalu kenapa kau berkata hal ini padaku?"

"Karena aku ingin dia bahagia, itu saja." Sehun menggeleng tak kentara. "Ini sama saja dengan 'kau bisa memberi tanpa harus mencintai tapi kau tidak akan bisa mencintai tanpa memberi' Kau pasti mengerti maksudku bukan?"

Sehun menunduk, dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memahami apa yang baru saja Riley katakan. Luhan mencintai Riley tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia dengan pria itu berbeda jika dengannya, wanita itu akan bahagia. Tapi sayang Sehun tidak mau menaruh harapan besar, setelah dia melihat bagaimana reaksi wanita itu saat dia menyatakan persaannya, dia ragu –sangat ragu- apakah Luhan benar – benar masih mencintainya atau wanita itu hanya sekedar menganggapnya teman?

Sehun mendesah panjang. "Bagaimana jika dia benar – benar mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan melepaskannya."

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak mencintaiku?" Sela Sehun cepat.

"Kemungkinannya hanya beberapa persen saja, tapi jika itu terjadi aku akan memastikan kalau aku akan menjaganya dan membuatnya bahagia saat dia hanya bersamamku." Jawab Riley dengan entengnya. "kau tau apa ini artiya?" Riley menatap kearah Sehun. "Kau masih mempunyai banyak sekali peluang sebelum Luhan benar – benar menutup hatinya untukmu."

Dan saat itu Sehun benar – benar dilanda kebingungan yang amat sangat, entah kenapa Riley telihat begitu enteng menjawab seolah – olah ini bukan masalah besar yang sebenarnya menyangkut banyak orang. Dia tau apa yang dikatakan Riley memang benar, Luhan sepertinya tidak lama lagi akan menutup dirinya dari Sehun dan memutuskan bersam Riley. Dia juga tau bagaimanapun Riley memang bisa membahagiakannya. Dan karena hal ini juga Sehun harus benar – benar mengambil sebuah keputusan. Pilihan pertama, membiarkan Luhan bahagia dengan Riley dan mencoba menyingkir sejauh mungkin dari kehidupan mereka atau… kembali mengambil hati wanita itu dan mengulang semua dari awal?

**~My Summer~**

Riley tengah berada di _Perth_, sekarang dia dalam perjalanan menuju rumah orang tua Luhan. Tak lama kemudian sebuah rumah ala eropa terlihat. Riley memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar dengan menenteng sebuah tas di tangannya. Saat masuk dia langsung disambut antusian oleh kedua orang tua wanita itu, sedangkan Luhan, dia hanya diam membeku, berdiri disamping pintu tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunda dari Luhan.

"Baik _ma'am. _Walau sepertinya belakangan ini rumah sakit benar – benar kebanjiran pasien." Jelasnya. Mereka semua kini sedang duduk di meja makan hanya ayah dari Luhan yang tak ada disana karena harus pergi bekerja.

"Oh… kau belum mengunjungi orang tuamu?"

"Belum, aku memutuskan untuk datang kemari, dan sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Luhan keluar setelah makan siang ini." Ujar Riley membuat Luhan mau tak mau mendongak kearahnya.

"Oh tentu saja, kalian harus bersiap – siap sebelum pertemuan nanti malam."

Luhan menghela nafas pendek dan kembali melanjutkan makannya dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan ibunya dengan Riley.

**~My Summer~**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Riley saat mereka tengah berada di pusat perbelajaan. Luhan menghela nafas panjang sepertinya usulan dari sang ibu kali ini salah, seharusnya mereka tidak datang ke pusat perbelanjaan yang ada banyak sekali orang.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya wanita itu sambil memilih sebuah dress bercorak hitam putih. Riley menangkap tangannya membuat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Ikut aku." Riley membawa wanita itu ke sebuah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, mungkin mereka sekarang ada di salah satu bukit yang jauh dari pusat keramaian. Luhan keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke sebuah batu yang cukup besar disana. Dia membiarkan udara yang kini tengah bersahabat menerpanya membuat beberapa helai rambutnya terbang.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Riley yang ternyata sudah duduk di batu itu. Luhan kembali menutup matanya sesaat kemudain membukanya lagi. Dia duduk di samping Riley.

"Ini tempat yang sempurna untuk mendinginkan pikirkan kau tau." Ujar Riley membuat Luhan mengangguk, disini memang sejuk dan Luhan yakin kalau dia merasa lebih tenang saat berada disini.

"Lu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal." Ujar Riley.

"Kau boleh menanyakannya asal bukan tentang 'kenapa kau akhirnya berada disini'." Sela Luhan cepat membuat Riley menghela nafas panjang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan lari dari masalah ini dan membiarkannya begitu saja?" Tanya pria itu.

"Aku tidak sedang lari dari masalah Riley, aku hanya sedang tidak mau membahas hal yang tidak berguna…"

"Kau mengatakan ini tak berguna, lalu kenapa kau malah datang kesini dan tidak bertemu dengan Sehun?"

"Karena aku memang ingin bertemu dengan orang tuaku." Jawabnya cepat.

"dan mengatakan kita sudah siap untuk menikah?"

Luhan terdiam, sebelumnya dia memang tidak merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya. Tapi saat perjalanan pikirkannya tertuju pada rencana gila ini, tapi dia merasa ini memang jalan yang terbaik dan akhirnya diapun memutuskan untuk mengambil penerbangan ke _Perth._

"Riley kumohon, kau tau benar apa masalah yang sedang aku hadapi, jadi mengertilah."

"Aku sangat mengerti, mengerti keadaanmu, keadaan kita saat ini, dan kau tau ini bukan jalan yang terbaik. Pikirkanlah kembali."

Luhan terdiam, dia tak tau apa yang harus diucapkan pada Riley agar pria itu mengerti bagaimana kondisi dan keinginannya saat ini.

"Kau tak ingin menikah denganku?" Tanyanya tiba – tiba. Riley tak langsung menjawab, dia menatap dataran yang ada dihadapannya kemudian mengela nafas panjang.

"Aku sangat ingin sekali kita bersama." Ujarnya tanpa menatap Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa-"

"Itu sebelum aku menyadari perasaanmu sebenarnya." Tungkas Riley membuat Luhan bungkam. "Aku ingin kau bahagia Lu… dengarkan aku. Jangan sampai kau menuai sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kau tuai, penyesalan selalu terjadi belakangan bukan? Aku berharap kau tidak menuai penyesalanmu sendiri."

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi sangat hening, hanya terdengar gemesik daun yang saling bergesekan diterpa angin. Mungkin Riley tidak akan mengerti bagaimana dulu dia sangat kecewa pada Sehun karena mencampakannya begitu saja dan Riley juga tidak akan mengerti saat dirinya dilanda rasa rindu yang teramat sangat pada pria itu, tapi saat dia sadar kalau pria itu sudah tak mungkin berada disampingnya, dan Riley tidak akan mengerti saat dia harus menelan pil pahit setiap Sehun membicarakan soal Kyungsoo dihadapannya. Dia tidak akan mengerti sama sekali.

"Kau wanita yang mudah memaafkan kau tau." Ujar Riley. "Kau seharusnya memaafkan Sehun dan memberikan dia kesempatan kedua."

Luhan tersenyum sarkastik. "Puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan kali aku sudah memberinya kesempatan tapi saat aku sadar semua itu sama saja. Dia tak berubah." Bisiknya. "Dia akan selalu menjadi Sehun yang egois."

"Tapi kau mencintainya dan kau tak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri." Sela Riley membuat wanita itu kembali bungkam.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah bosan membahas hal ini, dan kau tau aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku." Ujarnya kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju mobil.

Riley menghela nafas panjang dan ikut bangkit, dia menatap punggung Luhan yang tengah berjalan dan melipat tangannya didada. "Jika kau tau mau melakukannya biar aku yang melakukannya." Ujar Riley penuh makna dan mengikuti wanita itu menuju mobil.

**~My Summer~**

Hari berlalu, langit siang perlahan menggelap sampai akhirnya matahari tenggelam digantikan sang rembulan. Luhan tengah bersiap – siap untuk pergi ke acara makan malam itu. Dia duduk didepan cermin besar tak melakukan apapun selain diam menatap dirinya sendiri.

Seharusya bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman karena malam ini dia akan membicarakan soal pernikahannya bersama Riley dan satu hal lagi ini adalah keputusannya jadi seharusnya tidak ada alasan lain untuk membuatnya tersenyum tapi ini lain, bibirnya hanya menapakan garis datar dan raut wajahnya terkesan dingin, bahkan tak ada aura kebahagian mengambil sebuah sisir dan menyisir rambutnya perlahan kemudian menghela nfas panjang.

"Dengar, ini yang terbaik. Kau tau ini yang seharusnya terjadi dan kenapa dirimu ragu pada keputusanmu sendiri?" Luhan bemonolog sambil menatap bayanganya sendiri di cermin. Dia kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Seruan ibunya terdengar menandakan mereka tak lama harus berangkat. Wanita itu bangkit dan menyambar sebuah _handbag_ yang sudah disiapkannya di meja.

**~My Summer~**

Riley dan keluarganya sudah datang, Luhan tersenyum pada kedua orang tua pria itu dan bertukar sapa, cukup lama mereka tak bertemu karena keduanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing – masing. Riley duduk disamping Luhan dan bersikap seolah – olah mereka tidak mempunyai masalah, pria itu bahkan bisa menceritakan hal – hal konyol sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Luhan kadang ikut tertawa atau mungkin hanya terenyum menanggapinya. Belum ada pembicaraan yang mengarah pada inti pertemuan ini dan hal itu setidaknya membuat Luhan bisa mempersiapkan dirinya.

Pesanan datang, dua keluarga itu langsung menyantapnya kadang disertai beberapa obrolan singkat mengenai pekerjaan dan kegiatan mereka sehari – hari.

"Jadi kalian sudah ingin menikah?" tanya ayah Riley.

"Tidak/Ya." Riley dan Luhan mengucapkan dua hal yang bertolak belakang bersamaan.

"Tunggu jadi mana yang benar?" Tanya ibunya. "Bukannya Luhan mengatakan kalau kalian siap untuk menikah?"

"Yeah… mungkin _mom_ tapi sepertinya aku mempunyai rencana lain." Jawab Riley melirik Luhan disampingnya sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "…aku akan pergi ke _New York _ dan meneruskan S3 ku disana."

Semua yang ada disana tersentak kaget, tidak terkecuali Luhan, dia tidak pernah menyangka Riley akan menggunakan cara ini untuk menggagalkan rencananya.

"Untuk apa nak? Bukankah kau sudah menjadi seorang dokter?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Tapi aku masih memerlukan pembelajaran untuk meningkatkan kemampuanku _dad_ . Aku masih belum puas dengan apa yang sudah diraih saat ini dan sepertinya aku memang perlu meneruskan S3-ku dan mungkin bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit yang ada disana untuk beberapa tahun.

"Jadi bagaimana tentang rencana pernikahan kalian?" tanya ayah Luhan.

"Maaf _Sir_ mungkin sepertinya hal ini harus di undur. Dan saya yakin anda pasti mengerti."

"Yeah, aku tidak melarangmu untuk meneruskan sekolah tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan? Kau akan meninggalkannya sendiri di _Melbourne?"_

Riley terdiam, dia lupa memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak menikah dan kau bisa membawaku kesana?" Ujar Luhan membuat semua orang menatap kearahnya."Kapan kau akan berangkat?" lanjutnya menatap Riley tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang tua mereka yang sedikit terkejut.

"Tiga hari lagi, semua sudah aku siapkan. Aku bahkan sudah diterima di salah satu universitas terbaik disana."

"Bagus jika seperti itu. Jika keperluanmu sudah selesai, kau bisa menikah denganku besok bukan?"

Semua yang ada disana tersentak kaget, mereka tak menyangka Luhan akan mengatakan hal itu. Karena menurutnya Luhan terlalu pendiam untuk mengutarakan keinginannya untuk cepat – cepat menikah.

"Lu… ada apa denganmu?" tanya sang ibu.

"Kenapa bu? Apa aku salah? Aku hanya ingin cepat – cepat menikah agar kalian tidak khawatir lagi karena Riley pasti akan selalu menjagaku."

"Kau tau, menikah tidak segampang menjentikan jari. Ini membutuhkan waktu yang panjang." Sela Riley.

"Aku tidak butuh pesta besar – besaran. Kita hanya harus mengikat janji sehidup semati dan semua itu selesai. Bukankah itu bisa dilakukan bahkan hanya beberapa jam saja?"

"Lu… sudah kukatan ini tidak semudah menjentikan jari. Jika menikah itu soal mengikat janji kita bahkan bisa menikah hari ini bahkan detik ini juga, tapi sudah kukatan sebelumnya menikah tidak semudah itu ada banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan."

"Sudahlah…." Lerai ayah dari Luhan. "Kalian biacarakanlah kembali masalah ini. sepertinya sedang ada masalah diantara kalian. Dan bukankah acara makan malam sudah selesai? Jadi kalian pergilah berdua, bicarakan masalah ini." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi sepertinya keputusannya tidak akan berubah. Kita tidak akan menikah sekarang dan aku akan tetap pergi ke _New York_."

Akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian Riley membawa Luhan pergi dan berjanji mengembalikannya sebelum tengah malam. Riley membuka jasnya dan memembenarkan letak kaca matanya saat mereka keluar dari mobil. Pria itu membawa Luhan ke toko yang menjual _bubble tea_ karena mungkin dengan cara ini dia bisa membujuk rencana itu. Dan sepertinya raut wajah Luhan sedikit berubah saat tangannya memegang sebuah cup berisi _bubble_ _tea_ dengan rasa taro.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku." Ucap Riley tapi Luhan tak berkomentar apapun.

"Kalau begitu kau juga tidak akan mengubah keputusanku."

"Lu…"

"Pergilah, aku akan menunggumu disini selama apapun itu atau aku akan ikut pergi ke _New York_ dan mungkin kembali bekerja disana. Kau taukan aku sudah pernah tinggal disana sebelumnya?"

"Kau tak bisa melakukan hal itu."Ujar Riley. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menyeruput _bubble tea _ yang ada ditangannya.

"Temuilah Sehun." Luhan langsung menggeleng dan meletakan minuman itu dimeja. Tentu saja dia tidak mau menemui pria itu karena dia yakin keputusan yang sudah dibuatnya akan goyah bahkan mungkin hancur jika mereka bertemu.

"Kanapa? Apa karena kau takut kau akan menghancurkan semua apa yang baru saja kau bangun?" Luhan mendesah dan menggeleng, wanita itu jelas – jelas tak ingin membahas hal ini. "Sampai kapan kau akan menolaknya dan lari dari masalah?"

"Aku tidak lari dari masalah, aku hanya tak ingin membahasnya."

"Itu sama saja. Tapi kau tau aku berharap kau akan mengubah keputusanmu dan memilih hatimu dari pada logikamu." Ujarnya kemudian menggandeng Luhan untuk kembali ke mobil dan mengantarnya pulang.

**~My Summer~**

Keesokan harinya Riley harus kembali ke _Melbourne_ karena dia masih mempunyai pekerjaan dan ada beberapa hal soal kepergiannya ke _New York_ yang perlu diselesaikan. Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan memakai earphone mencoba menghindar dari percakapan yang bisa saja terjadi antara dirinya dengan Riley, tapi sebuah tangan melepaskannya membuat Luhan mendesah nafas pendek dan melirik kearah Riley.

"Aku ingin mengingatkanmu untuk bertemu dengan Sehun." Ujar Riley.

"Berhentilah membicarakan masalah ini Riley, sekali lagi kumohon." Ucap Luhan menaruh ponsel bersamaan dengan earphonenya kedalam tas. "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku apapun yang terjadi." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu jangan murung seperi ini, aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu seperti itu." Ujarnya. Luhan mencoba untuk menarik bibirnya membuat sebuah lengkungan senyuman sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Tak lama lagi dia akan mendarat kembali di _Melbourne_ satu hal yang dihadapakannya adalah, dia tak bertemu lagi dengan Sehun untuk waktu dekat ini.

**~My Summer~**

Mereka sudah sampai. Riley menyeret koper mereka menuju sebuah kursi tunggu dan menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk disana sementara dirinya menaruh koper – koper ini dan mengambil mobil untuknya. Luhan mengangguk dan duduk disalah satu kursi di deretan paling depan kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu tapi Riley tak kunjung datang, Luhan mulai bertanya – tanya kenapa pria itu belum datang. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tetap diam ditempat dan menunggu setidaknya 10 menit lagi, jika pria itu tak kembali baru dia akan angkat kaki dan mencarinya.

Dan akhrinya seseorang meraih tangannya. Luhan menghela nafas panjang tapi saat dia mendongak, yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah Riley melainkan Sehun. Cepat – cepat dia menghentakan tangannya dan berniat menjauh, sayangnya Sehun lebih cepat menangkap tangannya.

"Ikut denganku." Ucapnya dengan suara yang sedikit datar.

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang bersama Riley."

Sehun telihat menghela nafas pendek sebelum dia menari Luhan –sedikit memakasa- agar wanita itu mengikutinya.

"Sehun, Lepaskan. Apa yang kau lakukan." Bentak Luhan sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dan Sehun tiba – tiba saja berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Untuk kali ini dengarkanlah apa yang akan aku katakan, jika kau mengikutiku sekarang maka masalah ini akan dengan cepat selesai." Ujarnya.

Luhanpun tak bisa berkata apapun lagi akhirnya dia membiarkan Sehun membawanya keluar dari bandara dan mendudukannya didalam mobil.

**~My Summer~**

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap keluar jendela, selama dia tinggal di _MelbourneI _dia tidak pernah melintasi jalan ini sebelumnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin gugup, dia mulai mengcengkram sabuk pengaman, cengkraman itu semakin menguat saat Sehun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sehun?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Kau akan tau nanti, Kau hanya perlu bersabar, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk padamu." Ujarnya masih dengan nada yang bisa dikatakan datar dan tanpa menatap Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di salah satu daerah yang Luhan sendiri tak tau tempat apa ini. Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya membuat Luhan mau tidak mau keluar dari mobil.

"Ikut aku." Ujar Sehun kemudian berjalan mendahului Luhan sedangkan wanita itu mengikutinya di belakang.

Luhan terus berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya, tapi saat dia hendak menatap Sehun dia menemukan sebuah sungai yang begitu indah dihadapannya. Sebuah sungai yang membentang luas dihadapannya dengan beberapa bangunan besar yang mengapitnya. Pantulan cahaya matahari yang mulai terbenam membuatnya semakin terasa indah dan damai. Siluet bangunan tinggi itu terpantul di sepanjang sungai dengan air tenang itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Ujar Sehun menarik Luhan kembali ke dunianya. Wanita itu menatap Sehun sesaat sebelum dia kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menatap pemandangan dihadapannya itu. Dia tak tau apa yang harus dikatakan pada Sehun, jujur sebelumnya dia tidak ingin bertemu Sehun secepat ini.

"Sehun. Kumohon mengertilah." Ucap Luhan setelah beberapa lama. Pria itu menarik pundaknya dan mencengkramnya cukup keras membuat wanita itu sedikit meringis.

"Katakan padaku, kau mencintainya? Katakan padaku apa alasanmu memilih menikah dengannya?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku memang mencintainya, menurutmu selama ini aku bersamanya tidak tanpa cinta? Dan kenapa aku memilih menikah dengannya, karena aku tau dia bukan seseorang yang akan menyia – nyiakanku seperti seseorang dimasa lalu yang sama sekali tak pernah menganggapku." Jawab Luhan tak kalah sengit, air mata mulai terlihat di pelupuk matanya. Sehun tersenyum sarkastik dan berjalan selangkah tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Jika kau mencintainya kenapa kau berada disini bersamaku? Tidakah kau ingat Riley masih berada di bandara? Apakah kau tak memikrikan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Apakah kau tau mungkin saja dia mencemaskanmu yang tiba – tiba saja pergi?"

Luhan bungkam, dia tak ingat sama sekali dengan pria satu itu. Dia hendak berbalik tapi dia tau masih ada tangan yang mencengkram pundaknya dengan erat.

"Terlambat jika kau akan berbalik dan kembali ke bandara. Tidakah kau menjadari satu hal?"

Luhan menatapnya dengan bingung dan dia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari pundaknya. Tapi sayang Sehun tak melepaskan cengkramannya membuat Luhan menyerah akhirnya. Sehun membungkuk sedikit dan menatap mata wanita itu dengan tajam. "Kau hanya mencintaiku."

Jantung Luhan semakin bergemuruh, ucapan Sehun itu memang benar adanya. Tapi Luhan sudah mencoba mengubur dalam – dalam perasaan itu agar tak kembali muncul tapi kedatang pria itu membuat semuanya sia – sia, Sehun benar – benar tau bagaiman cara meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

"Jawab aku." Ujar Sehun, wanita itu menatapnya dengan berkaca – kaca. Luhan menghentakan tangan lepas dari pundaknya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin aku kembali padamu? Kau ingin aku kembali seperti dulu? Luhan yang dulu? Yang mencintaimu sekalipun kau sama sekali tak menganggap diriku –bahkan- ada disampingmu?"

Sehun bungkam, dia bergerak mundur selangkah tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari wanita itu.

"Kau egois kau selalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Apa kau tau bagaimana perasaan Riley jika tau apa yang terjadi diantara kita?"

Sehun bungkam, dia tau tindakan ini memang sudah terlalu jauh, tapi disini Riley tau keadaan mereka seperti apa dan bagaimana, hanya satu hal yang tak pernah dipikirkan Sehun, dia tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Riley karena selama ini dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, dia tau ini egois tapi cinta yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Bukan." Ucap Luhan. "Bukan karena cinta kau melakukan ini. Kau tau, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini dan membuat orang lain sakit jika dulu kau tidak membuat sebuah kesalahan." Lanjutnya dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. "Puluhan kesempatan sudah aku berikan, beratus kali aku mengatakan untuk membuka hatimu, tapi kau tak pernah mendengarnya…" ucapnya dengan nafas yang memburu dan tangisan pun akhirnya pecah, isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

Sehun menghela nafas mengalihkan perhatiaannya beberapa lama sebelum dia kembali menatap Luhan. Pria itu mencoba mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyerka air mata tapi Luhan mundur selangkah dan langsung menyerka air matanya sendiri. Sehun kembali menarik tangannya dan menjejalkan kedalam saku.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke korea." Mau tidak mau hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. "Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan _Hyung._ Dia juga setuju jika kembali dan membantu _eomma_ disana."

Luhan tak menjawab, dia juga tak menatap Sehun. Wanita itu mencengkram tasnnya dengan erat sampai buku – buku jarinya memutih.

"Dan setelah aku pikirkan, seharusnya aku memang kembali ke Korea. Tapi…"

_Kumohon jangan katakan ini. Kumohon… Tuhan, jangan biarkan dia mengatakannya._

"Aku akan tetap tinggal jika kau merubah pikirkanmu."

"Sehun…"

"Aku tau." Sela Sehun. "Ini egois, aku bahkan tidak memikirkan bagaimana nantinya kau dan Riley, jujur saja aku memang tidak benar – benar memikirkannya. Tapi di balik semua itu, dan jauh dari lubuk hatiku aku sangat menyayangimu. Jika kita bisa bersama kembali, aku tidak akan mengulang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya."

Luhan diam, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Sehun mengucapakannya, dia terllau terkejut dengan semua ini sampai dia tidak menyadari Sehun sudah kembali berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jika seandainya masih ada sedikit tempat dihatimu untukku, datanglah besok kebandara, dan katakan semuanya yang ada dihatimu. Jika karena hal ini kau membenciku…" Luha menghela nafas. "Kau tak perlu datang dan lanjutlan hidupmu bersama Riley, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke dalam kehidupanmu." Sehun melihat air mata itu kembali turun membuat tangannya tak bisa untuk tidak terulur dan menyerkanya.

"Jangan buat aku memilih Sehun… Karena kau tau apa jawabannya." Ucap Luhan menarik tangan Sehun pelan untuk menjauh dari wajahnya. Wanita itu mundur selangkah."Kau pasti sudah tau apa yang aku jawab, dan aku belum ada niatan untuk merubahnya."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia tau Luhan bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya melepaskan sebuah ikatakan seperti ini, apalagi kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah menjodohkannya dengan Riley. Dia juga tau Luhan tak mungkin membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa dan membatalkan pernikahannya dan berpisah dari Riley hanya karerna pria seperti dirinya.

"Setidaknya kau mengatakan 'belum ada niatan' bukankah berarti itu bisa saja berubah?"

"Tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi besok. Termasuk aku menikah dengan Riley dan membiarkan mu pergi." Ujarnya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Aku tau, tapi aku akan menunggumu sampai panggilan terakhir." Ujar Sehun.

**~My Summer~**

Sehun sudah memasukan barang – barangnya kedalam mobil dan Kris sudah berada di belakang kemudi memanaskan mobil sementara Luhan menatap rumah kakaknya itu, dia menatap ponselnya berniat menghubungi Luhan tapi kemudian dia kembali menjejalkannya kedalam saku. Tidak ada gunanya, lagi pula wanita itu tak akan mengangkat atau membaca pesan singkatnya. Seakan – akan Sehun sudah masuk kedalam daftar hitam orang dengan nama yang harus dijauhi.

Sehun menghela nafas dan masuk kedalam mobil, Kris menatapnya sesaat. "Kau bisa kembali kapanpun jika kau mau." Ujar Kris. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan kembali untuk waktu dekat ini. Kau tau betul apa alasannya." Jawab Sehun sambil memasangkan _seatbelt_. Kris mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti, mungkin ini akan sulit, tapi aku tau kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari wanita itu, percayalah…" Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Yeah… mungkin saja, tapi seandainya aku menemukan seorang wanita, aku tetap tidak akan melupakannya. Dia terlalu berharga untuk di lupakan."

Kris terkekeh dan meninju lengan Sehun pelan. "Sudahlah… jangan mendramatisir seperti ini. sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi, kau siap?" Sehun menatap keluar sesaat kemudian mobil itupun melesat meninggalkan rumah.

**~My Summer~**

Sehun memakai sebuah earphone dan sebuah topi yang menutupi rambutnya. Tak henti – hentinya dia menatap jam dan ponsel secara bergantian. Ya, dia masih menunggu Luhan, dia terus berharap wanita itu akan kembali, Kris yang duduk disampingnya menjadi bosan karena Sehun yang terus sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri membuat Kris meninggalkannya untuk mengecek kepergian pria itu.

"Lu… kumohon datanglah." Ujarnya mengetuk – ngetuk ponselnya. Lagu yang terdengar dari earphonenya berputar tanpa bisa Sehun dengarkan dengan jelas karena pikirkannya sibuk memikirkan Luhan.

"Ayo, 15 menit lagi pesawatmu berangkat." Ucap Kris yang ternyata sudah berada menghela nafas panjang dan bangkit. Untuk terakhir kalinya dia menatap pintu masuk kemudian berbalik mengikuti Kris sambil menyeret tasnya.

Sehun tau hal ini pasti terjadi, dan dia mencoba untuk menerimanya. Mungkin Luhan akan lebih bahagia jika berada bersam Riley, dan dia yakin pria itu bisa menjaga Luhan dengan baik. Sehun masuk keantrian untuk diperiksa sebelum dia masuk kedalam pesawat. Sedangkan Kris berada disampingnya, menemani pria itu sampai pesawat itu meninggalkan landasan.

Tangan Kris menyentuh pundaknya saat dia hendak diperiksa membuat Sehun berbalik. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat yang ada dihadapannya bukan Kris melainan Luhan. Wanita itu terlihat terengah – engah dengan titik – titik keringat didahinya.

"Kau…"

"Aku tidak terlambat bukan?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun harus menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum dia menjawab. Sehun keluar dari antiran membiarkan orang yang ada dibelakangnya diperiksa lebih dulu.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?"

"Kau ingin aku pergi?" Luhan balik bertanya, tapi Sehun langsung mencengkram tangannya.

"Tidak bukan seperti itu." Ujarnya cepat. "Kau datang kesini untukku bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Sudah Sehun duga, jujur dia tidak ingin berharap banyak dengan kedatangan Luhan kesini. "Itu yang ingin kau dengar?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar apa yan ada dihatimu. Alasan sebenarnya kau datang kemari." Ujar Sehun tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau dengar hah?" Wajah dan mata wanita itu mulai memerah, air mata sudah terlihat dipelupuk matanya. "Kau ingin aku mengatakan 'jangan pergi' dan 'tinggalah disini'? Atau kau ingin mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' dan 'berharap kita kembali'? Itu yang ingin kau dengar?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara tangisan yang mulai pecah. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun langsung membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau bodoh! Kau egois!" Ucap Luhan disela – sela isakannya. "Kenapa aku tidak melakukan apa yang kau dulu kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mencampakanmu?"

"Maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan oleh Sehun sambil terus memeluk wanita itu, beberapa orang menatap mereka tapi Sehun tidak perduli, bahkan jika seluruh dunia menatapnya dia tidak perduli, sama sekali.

"Jangan kau lakukan hal itu lagi, jangan mencampakanku lagi." Ujar Luhan saat tangisannya mereda. Sehun meregangkan pelukannya agar dia bisa menatapnya.

"Aku berjanji padamu, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Jika aku melakukannya, kau boleh pergi dariku dan aku berjanji tidak akan kembali menyentuh hidupmu." Luhan mengangguk tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Sehun. Pria itu sedikit menunduk dan mengecup kening Luhan.

**~My Summer~**

Luhan tengah duduk disamping seorang pria, dia tengah membawa beberapa koper dan sebuah tas yang mengantung di pundaknya. Kemudian terdengar suara melalui speaker bahwa penerbangan untuk pesawat menuju _New York_ akan segera berangkat.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" Tanya Luhan pada pria yang tak lain adalah Riley. Pria itu mengangguk. Luhan terlihat murung membuat Riley merangkul pudaknya.

"Ayolah jangan seperti ini atau kau akan benar – benar membuatku tidak tega." Ujar Riley. Akhirnya Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo… aku akan menemanimu sampai kau benar – benar pergi." Ucap Luhan sambil menarik Riley untuk masuk kedalam antrian tapi saat mereka berjalan sebuah suara mengamanggil nama mereka.

"Sehun." Seru Luhan. Pria itu tersenyum dan berlari kecil menuju kedua orang itu.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat, barusan ada sedikit masalah di restorant dan _hyung _membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkan restoran."

"Sebenarnya kau datang tepat waktu." Ucap Riley disambut dengan anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" Tanya Sehun. Pria itu mengangguk pasti.

Riley masuk keantrian untuk diperiksa barang – barangnya. Tapi sebelum dia masuk dia menatap kearah Luhan dan memeluk wanita itu –mungkin- untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Ucap Riley. Luhan mengangguk dan mengusap punggung pria itu.

"Aku akan jauh merindukanmu." Jawabnya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup pipi Riley sekilas. Pria itu tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Luhan sebelum dia melangkah kearah Sehun dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Riley.

"Aku harap."Jawab Sehun menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Jaga dia, jangan sampai kau melepaskannya lagi." Ucap Riley sambil tersenyum kemudian melangkah dan hilang dibalik sebuah pintu. Luhan yang menatapnya terlihat sedih karena dia harus kehilangan salah seorang yang dicintainya.

"Tenang saja, suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan kembali bertemu dengannya." Ucap Sehun sambil merangkul pundaknya, Luhan membiarkan Sehun menangkan hatinya.

**~My Summer~**

**~Prolog~**

Sehun sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dengan tangan yang melingkar di bahu Luhan, membuat wanita itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Sehun, tangan mereka memegang sebuah cup yang berisi minuman favorite mereka, _bubble tea._ Kedua orang itu tengah menikmati musim panas yang tak lama lagi akan berakhir dan dihantikan oleh musim gugur. Sehun menyeruput _bubble tea_-nya sambil menatap langit yang hari ini terlihat begitu biru.

Masalah mereka memang sudah teratasi, dari mulai masalah dengan perasaan mereka dan masalah pertunangan Luhan dengan Riley. Semuanya sudah diatasi dengan baik. Riley memang mengambil peranan penting dalam penyelesaian masalah ini, dia yang menjelaskan pada keluarganya tentang masalah ini walau dia tidak mengatakan semua kebenarannya, karena pria itu selalu berpikir 'kadang orang tua tidak perlu tau hal apa saja yang terjadi pada anaknya.' Dan untuk kali ini Luhan setuju.

_Bubble tea_ yang ada ditangannya habis membuat Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan menaruh bekas cup itu disampingnya. Tapi sebuah tangan menyodorkan cup lain yang masih berisi.

"Minumlah punyaku." Ucap Sehun. Luhan langsung tersenyum dan meraihnya. Sehun ikut tersenyum dan kembali menatap langit. "Lu…. Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya sambil menegakan tubuh dan menatap Sehun dengan serius.

"Apa alasan kau memutuskan untuk datang ke bandara dan mengambil keputusan untuk kembali padaku dan meninggalkan Riley?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, dia tak lagi menatap Sehun tapi wanita itu kembali menatap langit. Sungguh! Sehun benar – benar penasaran, karena jika dipikir dengan logika, Luhan akan jauh lebih baik jika dia tetap bersama Riley yang notebennya seseorang yang pintar, ramah dan juga tampan, tapi anehnya wanita itu tetap saja memilih dirinya.

"Karena aku tidak mau mengulang hal bodoh seperti yang pernah kau perbuat sebelumnya." Perlahan Luhan berdeham dan kembali menatapnya

"Aku mencintaimu tanpa sebuah alasan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Annyeong^^ Sebelumnya author mau mengucapkan Maaf yang sebanyak – banyaknya, yang sebesar – besarnya karena membuat kalian semua menunggu lama, jeongmal mianhae. **

**Untuk informasi, author masih berumur 17 tahun dan masih bersekolah di SMA (Kaget? ._. pasti engga karena udah pada tau._.v)**

**Sekarang author tengah sibuk dengan Karya Tulis Ilmian dan persiapan menunju UN, hal ini yang membuat author engga bisa update cepat, mohon pengertiannya .-.**

**Author ingin berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah mau review dan dengan sabar menunggu chapter akhir ini ._.v Dan maaf jika endingnya mengecewakan atau mungkin ceritanya engga seru karena terlalu banyak konfilk ._.v Author hanya ingin mengatakan kalau "Tidak ada yang Sempurna." **

**Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu atau bahkan menuliskan big thanks to (I really feel like I'm bitch, I'm sorry guys) ini dikarenakan author masih harus melanjutkan KTI author ._.v Tapi author baca satu persatu pereview kalian dan bahkan di baca beberapa kali, untuk pujian, masukan, kritikannya author ucapkan terima kasih.**

**Connect Me in Kakao Talk : **VZ264640

Or Mention Me in Twitter ** : Bunga_Juniar**

**For the last… Review Please…. And see you later^^ **


End file.
